YI series: Yin and Yang, Yo and In
by Askre5
Summary: Leonardo son of Yo encounters something odd on his 25th birthday. Like dealing with the Black Turtles wasn't enough, now he and his family have to deal with alternative versions of themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 21/09 2008

Yin & Yang; In & Yo is a short story but serves as an introduction to another villain the YI family will face. Yang Kasahara. This is the third multichapter story in the YI series

This story happens almost a year after the first installment, few months shy though since that one happened in fall, while this one happens in summer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, Including Yo, In, the Black Turtles, Yang and Yin Kasahara are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.**

 **The story, is copyright © 2008/2009 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).**

 **Rated T for violence.**

 **This story is part of the YI series and is canon to the Assassin series.**

 _Sum: Leonardo son of Yo encounters something odd on his 25th birthday. Like dealing with the Black Turtles wasn't enough, now he and his family have to deal with alternative versions of themselves?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _The two turtles stood face to face, one black-masked, the other blue masked. Both had katanas in their hands, determination in their faces. Currently they only saw each other, nothing else in the room mattered. Then both charged._

 _The metal clashed as the swords struck each other. Swift movements as they either ducked, punched, kicked and parried. All in the spirit of training, sparring to help each other hone their skills and ability to fight. However, it was clear that one was the superior to the other._

 _The one with the black mask clearly had the upper hand. He was a bit taller, bit stronger, older and more experienced. The blue mask was younger, smaller, weaker and not as skilled._

 _Suddenly a blow struck the blue mask on the face; he was too late to respond and was kneeled in the stomach. The turtle fell down but didn't look up, wheezing for air that had left his lung._

 _"You stopped paying attention!" the harsh voice growled at him. "I have told you time after time, you have to pay attention!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry…" the blue-masked one whispered, something hit him in the head causing him to yelp in pain._

 _"I don't want your apology," the voice snapped. "I want proper results. This is unacceptable. You will stand up and we will do this again!"_

 _"I'm… to tired father," the turtle pleaded and again he was struck._

 _"You will stand and we will repeat this until you get this into your thick skull!" It was the black mask and for the third time he raised his hand…_

Leonardo blinked awake and rose up abruptly in his bed. The turtle put his shaking hand on his forehead and felt how sweaty it was. His whole body was covered in cold sweat. Slowly the ninja removed the blanket and stood up.

 _Ok… what the hell was that?_ he thought and glanced at the alarm clock. It was still few minutes until it would go off. Leo slumped back down to the bed and stared at the floor.

 _This was so… real._ He shook his head and looked up. W _hy was I wearing a blue mask?_

"Ok that was just a dream, Leonardo." The turtle finally rolled his eyes rose up from his bed. He grabbed for his gear that lay on a nearby chair.

"Today you are turning 25, you will be having fun with the family, end of story." The ninja started to dress up. He became thoughtful when tying on the elbow-pad. "25, I'm quarter of a century old."

"Right, guess it's off to training." He finished tying on the mask before turning off the alarm walked to the entrance of his room. As the ninja tried to open the door, it didn't budge.

Leonardo blinked and tried to push it; it made slight movement but then closed again tightly as ever. The turtle first raised an eye-ridge but then frowned. He began knocking hard on the wood.

"Hey!" he called. "What's going on out there?"

"Guys, open the door!" Leo tried again but the door wouldn't move. "Ok this is not funny!"

"I'm going to count to three and this door better be open by that time or I'm kicking it down and whoever is behind it with it," he threatened, there was no sound from the other side.

"One!" The turtle started to count.

"Two!" The ninja got into position.

"Three!" He prepared to spin and seeing that nobody had opened yet he did.

Right at that moment the door swung up. Leonardo just barely managed to stop himself from kicking the black-masked turtle that had appeared. The young ninja froze in shock for a moment, then quickly put his leg down and stood straight.

"Uh father." Leo quickly did a courtesy bow for the older reptile.

"Leonardo." Yo, his father, tilted his head a bit, mildly alarmed himself to be almost kicked down by his son.

"I'm sorry… the…" Leonardo stopped when he heard the snickering from outside. The turtle jumped to the doorway and looked out, only to see two of his younger brothers run laughing away.

"Dammit guys!" he snapped shaking his fist after them, then the turtle glanced at his father and smiled uneasily.

"Uh sorry… they held the door shut and I… uhh…" he wasn't quite sure how to explain this.

"No harm done, I believe this was one of those 'Birthday prank rituals' you, Donatello and Raphael started few years ago?" the jonin inquired and smiled bit.

"Uh… I suppose." Leo shrugged, still feeling a bit embarrassed that he almost struck his father. Then he got an idea but didn't grin. "But you know father… it's not supposed to affect other family members. Only the birthday boy."

"Oh really." Yo's brow sunk a bit. "I'll have to look into that, I'll see you and your brothers in the dojo in few minutes."

"Yes father." Leonardo nodded and watched his father leave. Then he peeked down the hallway.

"You bastard!" Donatello was looking out of his room and had heard everything.

"See you two in training." Leo smiled sweetly and darted out of his room, heading for the dojo.

* * *

"Now that we have finished with the katas, we will have a short sparring session," Yo announced after training had gone one for a while. "Leonardo, you and I will start."

"Yes father." Leo went to the weapon rack to get his swords. His father as well was holding his own katanas. Donatello, Raphael sat down on the bench.

"I'm going to wake Michelangelo," In said and left the dojo. The youngest family member was still allowed to sleep in, as Leonardo usually oversaw his training after the older turtles had trained.

Yo only nodded and got into position in the middle of the dojo and so did his oldest son. The two turtles bowed for each other before getting ready with their weapons. In longer sessions, they tended to actually use training weapons, but in the shorter ones Yo permitted the use of the actual weapons.

Leonardo knew that he would have to start, if anything his father could probably wear out any enemy with his patience. Yo almost never, unless it was a Black Turtle, charge first. So the younger ninja ran forward ready for a strike, the older one blocked the blow and kicked swiftly.

"And Leonardo goes for the first strike but is blocked and has to flip out of the way as his opponent kicks," Raphael started a quiet running commentary.

"The Ninja Master tries a punch, but Leo blocks it," Tello joined in.

"Oh that has got to hurt. Leonardo was just swept off his feet. He better be careful now," Raph chuckled.

"He manages to roll out of the way, now he's using his swords. This is a sword fight now," Donatello observed. The two sparring turtles now fenced with their katanas.

"Oooh Leonardo manages pry one sword away from the Ninja Master." Raph blinked but then Yo suddenly completely disarmed Leonardo with his remaining katana.

"And I think that's a…." Tello stopped. Leonardo suddenly flinched and looked absolutely terrified.

"Leonardo?" The jonin was visibly surprised at seeing his son like this. They had sparred together for a long time and this was definitely a first.

"I… I…" Leo blinked and stood up straight. He stared at his hands. They were shaking. "It looked so real…"

Tello and Raph glanced at each other and then at their oldest brother. Yo was already approaching him and put a hand on his shoulder. In arrived leading a very tired Michelangelo with her, the turtle woman tilted her head at what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired.

"That is what I am going to find out," Yo said looking worried. "Come with me Leonardo."

"I will then handle Michelangelo's training today," In said watching her mate and oldest son leave the dojo.

"Aw… tired…" Mikey yawned wide and rubbed his eyes. His mother just pushed him further into the dojo.

"Weren't we supposed to be punished for that stunt earlier?" Raph whispered to Tello as the two rose up.

"Will you shut up!" the larger turtle growled between his teeth.

"Donatello, Raphael, why don't you take a sparring session before the training officially ends," In suggested to her sons.

"Well… there is my punishment." Raph gulped. Donatello chuckled, cracked his knuckles and went to fetch his naginata.

* * *

Usually when Yo needed to discuss things with his sons or mate, he usually used his office. Right now the jonin wanted to allow Leo a bit more privacy. Thus the turtle took his first-born to Leonardo's own bedroom. The younger reptile sat on his bed, but his father took a chair, drawing it closer.

"What happened in there my son?" Yo asked.

"I… am not sure father," Leonardo whispered. "I just had this really weird dream last night and… during training."

"What was the dream about?" the jonin inquired, figuring it had to be related or his son wouldn't have mentioned it.

Leo took a deep breath before telling his father what happened in the dream, then when they were sparring how things had appeared so similar. In the end it had almost felt like the turtle had simply been living the dream. Yo's brow sunk further down as he listened. This was indeed rather odd.

"You said you wore a blue mask?" he then mentioned for clarification. His son nodded. Leonardo, like his brothers, wore a purple mask but his was dark-purple in color. Tello wore and indigo one, Raphael a regular purple and Mikey a lighter shade of the color.

"Did you feel any presence? Like someone was in your mind?" Yo asked, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. There was always a chance their enemies were trying to cause havoc.

"No… at least I don't think so. No I probably would have been aware of that," the younger turtle said.

"How about during training?" the jonin kept on asking, he wanted to have no shadow of doubt in this case. Leonardo shook his head.

"Then perhaps this was just a dream," Yo declared but didn't let go of his son's shoulder. "But Leonardo, if you have another one like that I want you to tell me immediately."

"Yes father." The young ninja nodded. His father gently squeezed his shoulder and rose up, as did Leo.

"And by the way, happy birthday, my son," the jonin added with a smile. The other turtle grinned a bit and thanked him.

They headed out of the room and returned to the dojo. In was supervising Mikey who was doing some basic katas. Further inside the room, Tello and Raph were sparring. Although at the moment, Raphael was simply trying to stand while his older brother kept sweeping at him with the naginata.

Yo headed over to supervise his sons and soon the jonin was heard instructing them. Leo on the other hand turned his attention to where his youngest brother was. Michelangelo seemed to be doing well, so far In had only made one comment on his pace.

"Are you all right, my son?" the turtle woman took a moment to glance at her first born. Leonardo nodded and approached to stand beside her.

"Just had a weird dream," he said quietly. His mother nodded, she would hear about it later.

"Very good, Michelangelo and finish." She turned her attention again to the boy. Mikey finished the kata and bowed, both Leo and In bowed as well.

"I will leave you in the hands of your sensei now," the white-masked turtle said smiling.

"Okay." Mikey nodded, his mother walked over to where Yo was still instructing Raph and Tello.

"I did good, sensei?" the little turtle inquired looking at his oldest brother.

"Yes, you did very well. Now I want to see if you remember the kata I showed you yesterday," Leonardo told him. His student took position, bowed and then began.

Training continued for a bit, though they were very quickly alone in the dojo. Raph and Tello had finished their match and with that, the adult training was done. Soon this session was over as well, Leo told Mikey to finish and they bowed. With training over, formalities were usually allowed to fly straight out of the window. Almost immediately after the bow, the boy darted to his brother and clung to him in a hug.

"Happy birthday, sensei," Mikey said looking up at Leonardo. The older turtle grinned and ruffled the head-mask on the boy.

"Thank Squirt. But you can call me Leo for the rest of the day," he allowed and reached down to pick Michelangelo up.

"We have a deal right?" Michelangelo said suddenly turning very serious. His brother chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we have a deal, you know what to do," the older turtle said. Mikey nodded and did an army salute. Then he was let down and the two reptiles walked out of the dojo to go to breakfast.

* * *

"So how's the birthday boy?" Raph asked when Leo appeared in the living room later that day. The younger turtle was playing on the video game console.

"I'm fine," Leonardo answered and sat down in a chair, in his hand was a book that he started to read.

"Tello has started on your cake," his brother told him rather casually. The reading turtle just hummed in an answer.

Raphael raised one eye-ridge and eyed his eldest brother. There wasn't even a twitch of movement, safe for occasional movement of the eyes and the fingers when turning a page. Raph found that odd, Leo never did miss a chance to sample early on any cake Tello was baking. That often ended with the older turtle being thrown headfirst out of the kitchen by the temperamental one.

"What are you up to?" Raphael asked and paused the game. Yes, his oldest brother was no big prankster, but he did have his occasional streaks.

"Wha?" Leonardo looked up from his book.

"What are you planning? Are you biding your time or something?" the younger ninja wondered.

"Biding my time? For what?" Leo asked seemingly oblivious to what his brother was inquiring about.

While they were discussing or more Raph half interrogating, Mikey walked past the couch and went into the kitchen. Leonardo still showed no indication of what the zai-wielding turtle was talking about. Their youngest brother returned shortly later holding a wooden spoon well covered in dough.

"You are not fooling me bro I kno…" Raphael stopped when Michelangelo approached the chair Leo sat on and handed him the spoon.

"Thanks Mikey," the oldest brother thanked and took the utensil. The little turtle grinned and darted off.

"Wait… you got… you had… you… you…" Raph could hardly believe his eyes.

"Told Mikey that the only birthday present he needed to give me was to do well in his studies and get me a taste of Tello's cake," Leonardo chuckled and licked the spoon quite happily.

"Sneaky, very sneaky." Raphael shook his head and resumed his game. "You realize you have to return that spoon you know."

"I know." Leo nodded and finished cleaning the utensil of every bit of the dough. Mikey appeared holding a teddy bear, his brother gave him the spoon and the boy ran off into the kitchen.

"Okay how long have you two been planning this?" Raph blinked having witnessed this pretty much automatic display.

"Oh about a week," the older ninja chuckled and continued to read.

"I repeat, sneaky," Raphael muttered shaking his head. Then he frowned as a thought came to him. "How do you know Tello isn't aware of this?"

"Tello can I…"

"You better not step ONE foot into the kitchen!" Donatello barked from the kitchen, cutting Leonardo short.

"He isn't aware." The oldest turtle grinned and once again returned his attention to the book.

* * *

 _Much later that day._

"Have you had a good day my son?" Yo inquired.

"Very good father, thanks," Leonardo responded.

It was now late evening and five of the six turtles were up on the rooftops on Black Turtle patrol. They had first gone to April and Casey's to celebrate Leo's birthday, there Mikey was left behind to spend the night while his family went out on patrol.

"And hopefully nothing will spoil the end of it," Donatello grunted eyeing around; there was always a chance of their enemies popping up while up here.

"Let's go further south, ever since we started to paint those turtle signs in discreet locations, the Dark One does appear to have started to limit his movements to the southern portion of the city," the jonin instructed.

Ever since the incident a year ago at the farmhouse, Yo and the rest of the family had been experimenting with the turtle sign that April and Mikey had painted on the door. It certainly seemed to act as a deterrent on the Black Turtles, though it only worked if it was painted on wood and in the exact size and at the farm. Thus so far they couldn't make smaller versions they could carry.

"Yeah that's true, to bad we have to compete with city workers who clean it up. Of all the graffiti in the blasted city, they pick ours to clean up," Tello grunted.

"Somehow I suspect the Dark One's hand in that," his father muttered just before the turtles took off south.

It certainly looked like Black Turtles were not going to be bothering the populace tonight. After three hours of patrolling with no sign at all, Yo was almost ready to call it a night. They did stop some petty crimes so this night wasn't a total loss.

"Either they have managed to avoid us tonight or are not showing up at all," the jonin finally said once it was starting to lean on the fourth hour.

"It was a good run though," In commented and stretched.

"Or not, look!" Raph pointed towards something further away. His family looked and they all saw the large shadowy figure in the distance.

"Large and hulking, that's the Experimentor." Yo frowned heavily. "But he's moving away."

"Oooh and he got the doggy with him," Raphael chuckled, when spotting something that seemed to move much lower close to the large shape.

"Let's see what they are up to," the jonin ordered and the turtles all headed after the two Black Turtles. As they approached, the ninjas could hear the two talking and what they heard confused them.

"That's not Leonardo!" the deep voice of the Experimentor growled.

"Sure looks like him," the Weak One sounded next. "But come to think of it, he doesn't wear blue."

"Who the hell are you two?" the third voice but this time it sounded very similar to Leo's.

None of the ninjas stopped despite the strange dialogue. Quickly the five dropped down right in front of the two Black Turtles, weapons drawn. The Experimentor sneered when recognizing their enemies, but the Weak One tilted his head looking confused.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but I suggest you leave," Yo said, already swinging the chain of his kusari-gama.

"Uh…" Raph had looked back when seeing that his orange masked arch-nemesis was looking past them.

"Like five weren't bad enough to handle, now they are seven?" the Weak One grunted.

"Seven?" Leo blinked; Raphael tapped him on the shoulder. The sword-wielding turtle looked at his brother then looked back, his jaw dropped.

A bit further on the rooftop were two turtles. One was almost an exact replica of Leonardo, minus few scars plus his gear looked in better condition and he wore a blue mask. The other turtle was basic green much like Raph, yet looked more similar to Tello, albeit was smaller and massed less and wore a purple mask. Both were staring dumbfounded at the newly arrived group.

"Raphael! Leonardo! Pay attention!" Yo snapped, two Black Turtles were still unaccounted for; any explanation of the strangers behind them had to wait. They were obviously not servants of the Dark One based on prior dialogue. His sons immediately returned their attention on their enemies.

"Alright, five or seven, let's take them." The Weak One resumed a more familiar nasty grin and jumped. However, much to the other's surprise, the Experimentor grabbed his mask tails pulling his fellow Black Turtle back.

"No! Our Master wants us back!" the behemoth growled, clearly sounding displeased.

"But, but, but…" the smaller cousin protested. Before anybody could really do anything, the huge reptile already had grabbed up a device and the two disappeared in a flash.

"This is grave. The Dark One is up to something since he called them back instead of have them attack." Yo frowned and belted his kusari-gama. The rest of his family sheathed their weapons and turned around.

"Now the only question remains." The jonin tilted his head as he regarded the two new turtles. "Who are you two?"

 _Wait a minute… that gear… that mask… that turtle is me… I mean the one from my dream._ Leonardo blinked when getting a better look at the blue-masked one.

 **End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 26/10 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Somewhere**

The two big turtles hurried after the tunnel. The Experimentor due to his size had to walk hunched but it didn't hinder him at all. The brown-green behemoth was used to these narrow passageways of the lair. Right behind him came the Weak One and since he simply hoppled on all fours, his size was never much of an issue. They soon entered the throne room, a very ghastly place if you were not a Black Turtle.

Their leader, the Dark One, sat as usual on his throne, elevated on a hill of rotten body parts and bones. The two cousin ranked turtles froze when seeing he wasn't strictly alone. The large black-greenish reptile leaned a bit to the side and had one hand under his chin with the elbow propped up on the throne arm. Right beside the throne was a portal and staring through it were two black hollow eyes.

"GAH!" The Weak One shrieked and dropped completely flat to the floor. From there he started to cover himself with nearby bones, whining his apologies. The Experimentor cringed and dropped to his knees and hung his head.

"Aw, don't they look cute, squirming like that," a voice sounded from the portal, the owner of the ominous eyes.

"That they do," the Dark One agreed and smirked.

"Well I better not keep you. I'll call later, seems your underlings want to talk with you," the voice said. The black shelled turtle nodded and the portal disappeared. Now he turned his full attention on the other two.

"I take it you two have a reason for barging in like that?" he asked, his voice deep and dark yet strangely soothing and enchanting.

"Well…" the Experimentor looked up. The Weak One lifted up a bone that covered his eyes to peek if the coast was clear.

"We could have taken them." Finding newfound courage now that the portal was gone, the smaller Black Turtle rose up to sit. The Dark One merely raised an eye-ridge; he now had his hand under the cheek.

"It did sound a little… I don't know unusual to just leave them." The behemoth obviously did somewhat agree with the Weak One. Their leader yawned and started to examine his fingernails on the free hand.

"And there were those new turtles and they didn't know us and what we could do," the smaller turtle added, the big indigo-wearing reptile nodded.

"Let's see, that makes them seven against you two." The Dark One looked up like he was thinking. Both his underlings nodded.

"Seven, not five," the navy-blue masked turtle stated and now sat up straight in his throne.

"Yeeees." The Weak One wondered what their leader was getting at.

"Seven," the Dark One clarified and leaned forward, his eyes narrowing on them. "Am I the only one who is getting the picture here? Seven against two?"

"Well it's not like we die." The bluish-green turtle pointed out. This time the Experimentor was on the level with the leader, both palmed their faces.

"Just forget it. I'm not sure if you comprehended it even if I did explain it using small words," the Dark One snorted and again sat normally. "And it doesn't matter. I want to find more about those new turtles, but I want it done discretely. Yo and his family would have protected them anyway."

"Crimson is already watching them from a safe distance, so you two will remain here in the lair for now," he then instructed and pointed towards the exit of the throne room, wanting them to leave. His underlings did so, one grumbling and the other in silence.

* * *

 **Yo and In's world**

There was some silence before there was a response to Yo's question. The two turtles were still taking in the five other ones standing in front of them. Finally, the blue-masked one straightened up and took a step closer. The purple-masked one remained behind, observing the group.

"My name is Kasahara Leonardo, son of Ambassador Kasahara Yang. This is my brother Kasahara Donatello. We were doing some exploring when we met those two big turtles you chased off," he introduced himself and the other reptile.

"Greetings then. My name is Yo son of Splinter and this is my mate In daughter of Splinter. These are my three sons, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael." Yo returned the favor, he and his family gave a polite bow, so did the two strangers.

"Now with the formalities done, you mind explaining why you chased them off? Not that they had favorable look on them anyway," the blue-masked turtle inquired, although he had Leo's voice and appearance, he spoke much more formally.

"Those two turtles are called the Experimentor and the Weak One. They are part of a vicious clan called the Black Turtles. They are man-eating devils who my family and I have been fighting for a long time," Yo explained.

 _Odd, he didn't sound so formal earlier._ Leo noted that his apparent counterpart stance had changed a bit after the Black Turtles had been chased off.

"I see." Leonardo Kasahara frowned and took a glance at his brother. "What do you think Don?"

"We are definitely in an alternative universe," the purple-clad newcomer commented, though he did eye Tello unsure. The big bulky ninja just folded his arms and narrowed his eyes but otherwise did nothing more.

"So you two hail from another world then?" Yo wasn't too surprised. Given the uncanny similarities, the two turtles had to his sons, although Don was far from Tello's height and size.

"That part is probably glaringly obvious." Leo Kasahara returned his attention back to him. "We sometimes go dimension hopping on occasion. Mostly just to escape the every day hectic life of our own world if only for a little while.

"Well I do feel inclined to warn you that this world is rather dangerous, for humans and turtles alike. It is unfortunately regularly visited by the Black Turtles and they would love to acquire more turtles to increase their ranks," the jonin told him.

"Thanks for the warning. We will keep it in mind," the blue-masked turtle said and nodded to his brother. Don started to work on something but concealed it from view. Tello frowned wondering what he was up to.

"Oh by the way, I guess it is protocol to ask this. Are humans here aware of other creatures?" Leo's counterpart then inquired.

"Majority of them are not aware that we exist or the Black Turtles for the matter." Yo wondered about the question.

"Right, thank you for your information, Yo son of Splinter." Leonardo Kasahara bowed. A black door-like portal opened near his brother.

"But we better get going. Farewell." the two newcomers bowed before heading through.

"Oooookay that was weird." Raphael finally spoke up after the portal closed.

"I didn't like them. There was something off about them," Tello growled. Yo didn't respond he was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"They had technology to travel other worlds… just like the Black Turtles do." Leo frowned and looked at his father.

"Yes but the Black Turtles seem to transport away with it in a flashing light. They opened a gateway and had to walk through." The jonin pointed out.

"I wonder why they inquired if the humans were aware of other creatures," In mentioned still staring at the spot the two other turtles had been at.

"I can only guess. He said his father was an ambassador, they probably live in a world where they can walk around among the general populace." Her mate looked at her. "Though they said his name was Yang and they carried a last name, Kasahara."

"Well Yang… if their mother is named Yin, Yin and Yang. In and Yo is the Japanese version of Yin and Yang." Leo scratched his head; this was starting to get a little confusing. Everyone now looked at their Donatello. Tello blinked and then sighed realizing what was being expected of him.

"If the theories are right that there exist multiple worlds with multiple versions of people, it is quite possible that versions of us exist with some slight alterations. Like last names and using the more common symbol of Yin and Yang as names. So yes with that in mind, that is all possible, even the part were they can live out in the open," the large turtle explained.

"Thank you my son. We better head home, I need to ponder more about this encounter," Yo said and started to walk off with his family following.

Unbeknownst to them further away and well concealed a large shape watched the family leave, staring grimly from under his crimson-colored mask. Once they were gone the large seven foot tall turtle rose up, in just few jumps it was where the other reptiles had been talking to the counterparts.

 _Interesting,_ thought the blackish-green reptile while scenting the ground. After few more seconds of scanning the rooftop, he rose up and disappeared into the dark night for now.

* * *

"Beeeeed," Raphael droned as he stepped into the lair. He immediately headed for his bedroom.

"Do not forget, Raphael, it is your turn to pick up Michelangelo before practice tomorrow," In called after her son.

 _Drat…_ The turtle sighed. Not that he minded fetching his baby brother; it was the time he had to fetch him at. This meant he had wake up early.

"Bed does sound good," Tello grunted and followed his younger brother to the bedroom tunnels.

"Yes indeed," Yo agreed watching his two sons disappear; he quickly grabbed In by the waist and pulled her closer. "But it has other uses than sleep."

"Oh I see, not much sleep in you at all is there?" the reptile woman chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have no idea where you get those ideas, my love," the jonin chuckled and kissed her. It would have lasted longer if he hadn't then noticed the lair door had never been closed.

The two turtles looked up and noticed that Leo had never stepped fully inside. He was still by the doorway, staring out. A deep thoughtful frown was on him. The parental instincts won over the lovers and the couple parted, Yo approached with In following closely.

"What's the matter, my son?" The jonin put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. The younger ninja looked at him after a second.

"This Leonardo Kasahara… he was the turtle from my dream," he whispered.

"You mean this dream you had last night?" Yo inquired and his son nodded.

"He sounded frightened in the dream, but up there he was different, like someone actually in charge," Leo continued. "Tello was right, there was something off there. I just don't know."

"Well the situation on the roof and the one you described in the dream was different." His father pointed out.

"Yeah…" The younger reptile nodded slowly and entered the lair now. Yo's hand slipped of his shoulder and without a word Leonardo headed for the tunnel with the bedrooms.

In like Yo watched their oldest son disappear. Then she looked at her mate, both were equally concerned. The jonin had been ready to dismiss the dream as something coincidental, but with the appearance of those counterparts, he wasn't so sure. It hadn't helped that Leonardo confirmed the identity of the blue-masked turtle.

"I'm going to see if he isn't all right," In then said, the mother having conquered any other ideas for the night. Yo just nodded and reached to close the door. The turtle woman walked away to follow her first born.

 _I think I'll meditate a bit before going to bed,_ he thought and headed for the dojo.

* * *

 **In another world**

Leonardo and Donatello Kasahara stepped through the portal and into a changing room. The two turtles in an automatic fashion walked to their own lockers, as if this was just a common routine for them. There they started to shed the gear and dress into clothes.

"This was certainly interesting," Leonardo commented as he put on a dark blue tunic with very stylish patterns.

"You think Father will like it?" Donatello asked while getting his own dark purple tunic on, this one had golden threads woven into it.

"Well he didn't tell us to find an alternative universe. Just a universe with moderately advanced technology, preferably with humans, who have not made any contact with other life forms," Leo told him. He was fastening the button on his navy-blue trousers. With it came a very expensive looking belt.

"Yes I know that, but it still has those… well turtles." His brother pointed out, he sat down on a bench while putting on leather boots.

"Well, true." Leonardo nodded; he was now all dressed up. "If he doesn't like it, we sure are in for it in next practice session he will attend."

"Urk, don't remind me. I'm still smarting from the last time," Donatello grumbled and rose up.

"Well you can only blame yourself. Your experimenting almost exposed the entire operation," the blue-clad turtle growled. His sibling just raised his hands in peace, knowing very well whose fault it had been.

The two turtles left the changing room and entered a hallway. It wasn't much to look at, the walls were painted in a grayish color and dim lights were on the ceiling. The reptiles continued down it until they came to an elevator, Leo whipped up a security card and inserted it into a slot. The car opened and the brothers stepped in.

"You think Raph and Mikey are in a mood for a movie downtown?" Leo inquired as he punched in a code on the control panel inside.

"Mikey is always in a mood for a movie, better remember to take two guards with us to carry all his candy he'll demand," Don chuckled.

"What, we can't use Raph for that?" Leonardo grinned and the other turtle laughed. "Nah, he'll want a personal servant too."

The elevator started to rise and the control panel disappeared behind a secret compartment. A normal line of elevator buttons replaced it. They had to wait for quite a bit before they reached their floor. The car went past several floors that didn't even register on the small screen that told which level they had gone past.

"You know, considering how long this ride always takes. I'm glad father hates elevator music," Donatello stated and his brother nodded in agreement.

Finally, they reached a floor and the car opened. The two turtles stepped now into a richly decorated hallway. The lights were much brighter here, the floor had an obviously expensive carpet and the walls were made of brown wood.

"Mother's been redecorating again." Leo raised an eye ridge. "I could have sworn this hallway was dark red when we left."

"And I'm pretty sure those chandeliers were not that expensive looking." Don eyed to the ceiling.

"Welcome home, my sons," a female voice addressed them. The two reptiles turned and immediately bowed.

Down from the hallway a turtle woman walked towards them, she was in basic look exactly like In. She was clad in a white dress, with a long black ribbon tied around the waist. There was a rather stern, no-nonsense look on her face.

"Mother," Leonardo said and rose up from the bow, Donatello did the same thing.

"I take it you have finished doing what your father had asked of you?" their mother inquired, stopping only two feet away from them.

"We have found a potential world. But we wish to hear Father's opinion on it first," the blue-suited turtle told her.

"We were just heading to contact the embassy on earth 2894," Don added.

"That won't be necessary," a deep and calm voice said. The two newly arrived turtles froze for a split second, then quickly turned and now bowed deep.

From the other end of the hallway a male turtle that looked very much like Yo appeared, wearing a black and white cloak with wide sleeves. He had a more neutral expression, but the eyes looked almost piercing at his two sons.

"Father, I didn't realize you had arrived home," Leonardo said once standing upright again.

"I decided to take a week vacation from my duties for our world. I wished to see how our business is going," Ambassador Kasahara Yang explained.

"It is good to see you, Father, your presence has been missed," Donatello told him.

"Spare me the grovel boy, have you two found what I told you to find?" Yang demanded, his voice becoming sharper. Don flinched a bit, but Leonardo didn't blink.

"We may have found a world with the potential you wished for, Father," he informed his father.

"May have?" The older turtle frowned.

"It appears to be an alternative universe of sorts. It has turtles that seem to be versions of us, but the humans are not aware of other creatures according to them," Leonardo quickly explained.

"I see," Yang now became thoughtful and rubbed his chin.

"Yin my love, Donatello you two may leave." He then looked at the other two reptiles. They both bowed and left.

"Leonardo, you come with me and tell me more what you discovered." The cloak wearing turtle then looked at his blue-clad son. Leo bowed and followed his father up the hallway.

 **End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 26/09 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Another world**

"I hope I don't need to remind you of the importance that this goes unnoticed?" Yang Kasahara said as he sat down behind the desk in his office.

"Of course not, father, we have spoken of this to no one. Only you, mother and Donatello know the purpose for this," his son Leonardo said where he stood in front of the furniture.

The office was large and richly decorated. It had several shelves with books and several folders. File cabinets lined up one wall, on the walls hung pictures and even tapestries with a rather stylish version of the yin and yang symbol. The two windows were very long and reached from the floor and almost to the ceiling. They were currently covered with heavy curtains as it was dark outside.

"So tell me what you discovered," Yang leaned back in his office chair and stared at the younger turtle.

Leonardo immediately began explaining what he and Donatello had found. His father listened in silence the entire time, though his brow sunk when hearing of the two Black Turtles. However, it rose when the story turned to Yo and his family.

"But I only told them that my brother and I liked to go dimension hopping on the occasion; we did not stay long in contact with them." The young turtle finished his tale.

"Interesting." His father rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So far the only thing I can see that might cause problems is those counterparts and maybe the Black Turtles. Though Yo did say he and his family fight them regularly and most of the world is not even aware of them," Leonardo mentioned.

"Hm then there is only one thing to do, meet those counterparts, determine what kind of problem they might possibly be and eliminate that problem," Yang told his son and smiled.

"What about those Black Turtles?" the younger reptile wondered.

"One problem at a time my son, one problem at a time." The older one pointed out.

* * *

 **Yo and In's world**

"Morning sunshine," Raphael chuckled as he and Michelangelo entered the lair. Arriving from the bedroom tunnel was Tello, clearly just newly awoken. The larger turtle just growled in response.

"Hi Tello." Mikey ran to his grumpy brother and hugged him.

"Eh… hey Squirt." Donatello bent down to hug him back. The younger turtle then darted off to his room, since his practice time wouldn't start for another hour.

"Don't tell me you are the first one up?" Raph looked around but couldn't spot anyone else around, even the dojo was empty.

"Wha?" Tello peeked into the kitchen and then into the dojo but only confirmed what his brother had noticed.

"Okay that's a first," the smaller turtle noted and glanced around. Usually he and Tello were sometimes late.

"Don't get used to it." Leonardo came walking from the tunnel leading to the bedrooms, busy tying on his mask. "I didn't fall asleep until late and forgot to set the alarm."

"That explains you, but what about our parents?" Raphael asked causing his eldest sibling to stop in mid-tying.

"Eh? They are not waiting for me in the dojo ready to give me five thousand back flips for being late?" the oldest brother inquired surprised.

"Nope, in fact I'm probably the one who woke up earliest but that was only because I had to fetch Mikey," Raph answered, now the two smaller turtles glanced at Tello.

"What?" he growled.

"Well you are in the bedroom next to theirs." His younger brother pointed out.

"And you are a light sleeper," Leo chuckled.

"You guys are sick. I've already soundproofed that wall and the door too just in case," the bulky ninja grunted and folded his arms.

"Well we could surprise them and already start on our workout when they come," Leonardo suggested and entered the dojo. His brothers shrugged and followed, but Tello had to halt for a moment when he could feel the arch of the doorway touch his scalp.

 _What the hell?_ The large turtle entered rubbing his head and glanced back at the doorway. He was big sure but not so tall his head reached that high.

"Problem Tello?" Leo was starting on a warm up kata but noticed what his brother was doing.

"Either the wall above the doorway is sinking or I have actually grown." His younger brother looked at him.

"Uh… is that even possible at your age?" Raph blinked and darted towards Donatello and positioned himself beside him. "How do we look Leo?"

"I think I'm getting a measuring tape," their oldest brother commented and headed out of the dojo to search for it.

"Top drawer near the kitchen sink!" Donatello called after him. Soon enough Leonardo returned with the tape and started measuring.

"Well, Raph is still 5'6'' so he isn't getting any smaller," Leo announced and now started measuring Tello. The large reptile took the end and placed it all the way to the top of his own head. His brother in the meantime crouched to reach the ground.

"So?" Raphael tried to see but the sword-wielding ninja blocked his view.

"Ah… you are only supposed to be 5'9'' aren't you Tello?" Leonardo glanced up, the bigger turtle nodded. "According to this you're 6'4'' now."

"That's seven inches… in one night?" Raph blinked. The turtle blamed tiredness for not having noticed this already.

"We did consider that something like this might happen," Yo's voice addressed them. The three brothers glanced at the entrance of the dojo; their father had entered and after him came their mother, both smiled solemnly.

"You did?" Tello blinked and glanced down, things definitely looked higher now. A dark bluish-green hand reached up and was placed on his shoulder.

"It was only a suspicion but yes. We always knew that you might not show the same traits and your brothers. Hopefully though you have finished your growth and this was the final spurt," Yo told him gently.

"Uh wait now that I think about it, I have been over the past week having had to adjust the straps on my pads, and the belt." Donatello looked at his father.

"We will watch this more carefully though now, just in case," the jonin said, then he looked around and a slightly amused smile crossed his beak. "Also I must apologize for our tardiness, let us begin our training."

None of the younger turtles needed to hear more, suspecting already that their parents had gone to bed very late. However, it was often surprising how early the older reptiles could wake up, even after late hours.

As usual once the adults' training was over, little Mikey was ushered in by his mother. This time though the little turtle was wide awake, having spent the time playing in his room. He was thus much more chipper as he skipped into the dojo and bowed for Leonardo. Yo decided to watch this time and got seated on the bench, but the rest started to leave.

"I think I'm already getting used to this new size," Tello chuckled as he exited the dojo.

"Yeah I'm sure you are," Raph grunted and rubbed his backside. His older brother had practically waxed the floor with him.

"I'm glad you are taking this so well, my son. I must admit I was a little worried," In addressed Donatello and gently patted him on the right arm.

"Eh, considering… well you know… who donated the sperm, I can't really be too surprised about it. Guess this body will be having few more tricks I'll be discovering later." Tello looked at his mother and grinned slightly. She smiled back at him before leaving for the kitchen.

"Oh but is Casey going to have a fit that you've gotten even bigger than him," Raphael chuckled; he was now sitting in front of the TV after turning it on.

"Hey why don't we go and show him?" Tello grinned almost evilly.

"Oooh, he was so happy when I woke him up to get Mikey. Let's see how he looks like when you wake him up." Raph was about to stand up, but they didn't get far. In almost immediately stood in the kitchen doorway.

"The two of you will not be disturbing April and Casey, it's still early in the morning and they need their sleep," the turtle woman stated firmly.

"Yes mother, sorry mother." Donatello bowed his head and so did Raphael.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

The huge black-greenish turtle known as the Brute stalked through the tunnel with a devilish grin on his beak. For once, his crimson bandanna wasn't around the head but hung loose around the neck. He entered the throne room of his master and undaunted approached the ghastly hill that the throne stood one.

"Ah Brother Hamatoshi, welcome back," the Dark One greeted his second in command using his real name.

"I've smelled those strange newcomers, even if they were long gone, Brother Sakuma," the Brute spoke up, he in turn used his master's real name.

"And?" the leader of the Black Turtle's raised an eye-ridge.

"They are neither mutants nor the spawn of mutants," his underling responded.

"Oh really?" the Dark One smiled. "We haven't met another true turtle race in a long time, not since we met the Weak One."

"Yet they were clearly the doubles of Leonardo and Raphael," the Brute added.

 _"Indigo, we need you in the throne room,"_ the leader sent a message in his mind.

 _"I am on my way master,"_ the dark voice of the Experimentor responded.

The Dark One leaned back in his throne, arms half folded with one hand rubbing his chin in thought. He was quite intent to keep their activities on low profile right now, but the arrival of these new turtles had peeked his interests. So far, they only knew how to reach one other world, Yo's.

The Experimentor arrived and without a word got into position beside the Brute. No word was spoken just yet, their master was still pondering over the information he had gained from Crimson.

"What do you know of other universes and how they work, Cousin Masakazu?" finally the Dark One looked down, addressing the largest reptile with his real name.

"Not much, only bits and pieces. What I do know is that the rules are never necessarily the same." The Experimentor shrugged. He was then told what the Brute had discovered, his brow sunk while considering this information.

"Doesn't sound far fetched that Yo and In would be a part of a larger race of sentient turtles in another universe, instead of this whole mutation thing," he then concluded. "Dimensional travel is a messy business."

"We need more information on this world of theirs," the Dark One growled softly and narrowed his eyes. "When you and our other cousin met up with them, what were they doing?"

"Seemed to be surveying the area, like they were searching for something," the Experimentor told him.

The Dark One rose up and walked down the hill, he headed straight for his underlings who didn't move. Gently the black turtle reached and cupped the cheek of the indigo-masked one.

"Show me everything," he whispered and soon everything the turtle had seen transferred to his mind. Sakuma then did the same with the Brute.

"Seems to me that there is a slight possibility that they will return, they did look interested," he said and began ascending the hill.

"Crimson, you go back and keep an eye on things. If they return, let me know," the Dark One addressed the Brute who bowed and left. The Experimentor was as well dismissed.

 _I know I'm not supposed to go on a conquest… not yet at least… but if there is a turtle race somewhere. It will be good to know, when the time comes, where we can get more recruits,_ the Black Turtle mused and a slight smirk crawled over his beak.

* * *

 **Yo and In's world**

 _Few days later._

"Tello, it's time to go," Leo peeked into his brother's room. The big bulky ninja was working on something at his desk.

"Yeah, just a second," Donatello responded and quickly seemed to be fastening something with a screwdriver.

"Say, what is this you've been working on? You've been at it for almost two weeks now," the older turtle inquired curiously.

"Some surveillance gear, but don't tell mother or father, I want it and its purpose to be a surprise," Tello answered quietly. His brother shrugged and stepped out of the doorway to let him through.

As the two turtles walked through the tunnel, they saw In come out of Raphael's room. Their mother was shaking her head smiling. Then they heard a soft groan, belonging to the second youngest of her sons.

"Well Raphael will not be joining us for this scout patrol. He has a bit of indigestion and better rest for the rest of the evening," she informed her two older children as they approached.

"I thought that sweet corn smelled funny," Tello grunted and eyed his brother's bedroom door. "But he insisted on having it."

"It's his favorite, especially when we have meatloaf for dinner," Leo chuckled. "It was the last of the sweet corn wasn't it?"

"I believe so," In nodded and they walked towards the living room. Sitting there on the couch were April and Casey. Playing on the floor with Michelangelo was little Shadow.

"So, how is he?" the human woman looked up, mildly concerned. April had decided to come down to the lair to babysit for once. Thus she, Casey and Shadow had joined their turtle family for dinner. "He looked greener than usual."

"He will not be going anywhere tonight," In confirmed.

"Tough luck," Casey chuckled and rose up; he kissed April and tickled Shadow before grabbing up his golf bag that carried baseball bats, hockey sticks and golf clubs. The man was not allowed with the family on Black Turtle Patrol, but he was on Scout Patrol.

The Black Turtles had been unusually quiet for the past few days, safe for the occasional rare encounter; they were hardly visible at all. The news of killed people had decreased dramatically. Thus Yo had decided that this night they would go on a Scout Patrol instead of an active Black Turtle patrol, when the family focused more on human criminals than their main enemies. They would still keep their eyes out for the devilish turtles, but wouldn't actively seek them out.

Yo came out of the dojo having been in his office. The turtles and Casey soon disappeared out of the lair. April rubbed the back of her neck and watched for a moment Michelangelo and Shadow. The young turtle was teaching the girl to do a jigsaw puzzle. She looked up when hearing movement; soon Raphael came stumbling out of the tunnel leading to the bedrooms. The turtle hurried towards the bathroom, closed the door quickly but could still be heard returning his dinner into the toilet.

"Are you ok?" April called, the turtles could stomach quite a bit, being used to food that wasn't too fresh. However, occasionally even their tolerance level could be tested.

"Just remind me that next time Tello says something smells funny, listen." Raph stumbled back out rubbing his stomach plates gingerly.

"Want some water?" the woman offered.

"Nah, just want to lie down," the turtle muttered and headed back to his bedroom.

"You okay, Raph?" Michelangelo peeked from the front of the couch, Shadow as well tried to see.

"Yeah, I'm fine Squirt. Just need to rest a bit." The older turtle glanced at his baby brother smiling slightly before disappearing out of the living room.

"Poor guy." April smiled a bit; Raphael had looked a bit more his normal green color after the bathroom visit. He would probably be back on his feet in few hours.

* * *

"So we meet again Mr. Stevens," Yo said and folded his arms. He stood in front of a man in ragged street clothes; the human was holding a bag full of something.

Stevens, as he had been identified, had by now a bit of a history with meeting the family. At first, the turtles had dealt with him in the shadows, never letting him see them. However, one day the man actually managed to get a good look at the people who kept capturing him and send him sometimes hog tied to the police.

However, nobody believed him and his stories of large turtles that kept apprehending him after breaking into shops at night. After quite a while, Yo himself was convinced it would be safe enough simply to surround him to stop him, Stevens had long since stopped bothering telling the police who captured him.

"And somehow I don't think what's in this bag belongs to you," Tello grunted and plucked the bag away from the human.

"Ah well… uh…" Stevens cringed nervously. The large ninja opened the bag and was not surprised to see jewelry and other stolen valuable goods in it.

"Mr. Stevens, your situation will not improve by this. Even if we didn't stop you then the police would eventually catch you anyway," the black-masked turtle stated with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, why are ya so eager to go back to jail constantly?" Donatello snorted while closing the bag again.

"You would think after ten times you would have given up by now," Leo commented dryly. Both In and Casey nodded.

"Eh… uh it's safer in jail," Stevens muttered and looked down. All the turtles and their human friend blinked in surprise.

"Eh, come again?" Leonardo wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Hey, everyone on the streets knows what you do… You fight the demon turtles, you keep them away… but even so they still manage to snatch some of us… we know you can't be everywhere at once…" Stevens looked up. "And… they always toss me out back here… I got no place other to go."

Yo and In looked at each other for a moment, then back at Stevens. It had actually never occurred to them that the more unfortunate citizens of the city knew of them. The turtles had never actively interacted with them, but now that the jonin considered it, that didn't sound too far fetched. The Black Turtles did seem to focus more on those living on the streets when hunting, so far they never broke into any houses. Majority of the humans the family saved were the homeless.

"Mr. Stevens." Yo frowned and looked at his mate who looked unsure. The black-masked ninja master eyed the man again. "Come with us, we will escort you to the police station."

The jonin just couldn't deny the man's wish to be safe. If jail did make him secure, he would go there again at least for a while. After a slight walk, navigating between the various alleyways to remain out of sight, the group arrived in an alley that faced a police station. The turtles and Casey then watched Stevens head inside, clutching the bag.

"To the rooftops," Yo ordered once the man was inside. They quickly made their way there but didn't go far. Everyone was contemplating what Stevens had told them.

"Should we… you know… risk it?" Leonardo wondered. An idea was creeping into his head. "You know… maybe talk to them? The homeless?"

"Not for now." Yo frowned in thought. "Stevens is a man with a better heart than he probably realizes. However, not everyone is as generous. I am going to have to meditate on this."

"But he did say everyone on the streets knew what we did." His eldest son pointed out.

"Perhaps so, Leonardo, but do not forget that the fewer who actually know, the better." His father looked at him sternly. "We have so far been lucky; we can't rely on it constantly."

"Your father is right, Leonardo," In chimed in. "Don't forget that there are still humans out there who would do us harm, despite what we fight for."

"Let's go, we still have few hours to spare," the jonin then declared and leapt to the next rooftop. The rest followed soon after.

* * *

The Brute landed surprisingly softly on the rooftop, he didn't rise from his position and only scanned his surroundings for now, plus sniffing the air. He wasn't on par with the Weak One in terms of scent, but even so the large reptile did have a good enough sense of it.

So far he hadn't seen anything that was of interest to his master, their enemies had yet to show themselves. Crimson also knew he couldn't engage them for now, had to watch and hope those mysterious new turtles from the other world would show up. He had been doing this for the past couple of days.

Seeing nothing of interest from his current place, the turtle crept over it and was careful enough to keep himself away from any light. Soon he was peeking over the ledge on the other side, but nothing alive was in the alleyway. The Brute snorted and looked up, without much effort the black turtle leaped over to the next building.

This time he heard faint voices, snorting more like some wild beast the reptile slowly moved on all fours towards them. Again, he glanced down into an alleyway on the other side but was once more rewarded with nothing. Scowling the evil turtle looked up and narrowed his eyes; the trip to the following building was just as easy as the last. For the third time the Brute stole his way to the other end and looked down, the scowl changed into a frown.

He saw a man standing in the doorway of the complex that faced the building the turtle was on. The human supported his weight on a cane and one foot didn't have shoe on, showing it wrapped in bandages. The guy was talking to someone who was in the alley. Looking down Crimson saw a young boy, about twelve or thirteen hurrying back towards the door. His general direction was away from a dumpster.

"Hurry up Tom, gotta lock the door again," the man addressed the boy who nodded.

"Hey dad, can I go up to Vince? He had some new games from his uncle today," the kid inquired of the injured man, already offering to support his father even if the older human had a cane.

"Sure why not, just don't stay up late," the guy responded and the door closed. A faint click of a lock was heard.

The Brute still watched, but there was no greed or hunger in his eyes. He looked almost sad. After a minute of just staring at the door, he sighed heavily and disappeared from the ledge. The large turtle walked over to a large chimney and sat down by it, he eyed the crimson mask that still hung around his neck instead of being tied round the head.

 _"You have already avenged your son, Hamatoshi. Why do you still pine for him?"_ This hadn't escaped the Dark One and his voice soon echoed through the Brute's mind.

 _"I'm… not sure master,"_ his second in command answered, he was now gently rubbing the mask tails between his fingers.

 _"Your son didn't die for nothing. He was the catalyst that in the end enabled us to reach our goals,"_ his master told him.

" _I know. But I still miss him and my mate."_ The Brute's eyes narrowed and he let go of the mask. Slowly the large turtle rose back up to two feet.

 _"Of course you do, but do not forget, you have a job to do,"_ The Dark One said.

 _"I haven't forgotten master, do not worry."_ Crimson was now fastening the mask around his head. Once that was done, the black turtle headed for the next building to continue his search.

It didn't take him long after that to finally catch the scent of his enemies. Going into complete stealth mode, the Brute now actively scanned for sudden movements. Soon he spotted where several shadows leaped across the buildings at a great pace.

 _Interesting, they have headed back to the place where they met the off world turtles. Coincidence?_ The reptile frowned and silently went as close as he could without them seeing him.

* * *

"Leo what are we doing here?" Tello frowned when recognizing again the roof where they had met the counterparts few days ago.

"I… don't know… just had this feeling." Leo rubbed the back of his neck. He had been allowed to lead the last hours of the patrol. For some reason the turtle headed to this place, as if something had just told him to go there.

"Well I'm glad he did," a voice like his said. From the shadows, the two counterparts leaped into view, clad in their much richer looking gear and different colored masks. Leonardo's own counterpart spoke.

"It saved us the time to start looking for you fine people," the blue-masked turtle said while rising up, his Donatello did likewise.

"And why would you be looking for us?" Yo raised an eye-ridge at that, he stepped forward and so did In.

"Because when my sons told me about your world, of you. I was filled with desire to meet you, Yo son of Splinter," another voiced emerged from the shadows, this time almost identical to the jonin's.

Out of the shadows came walking a turtle identical to Yo, he was wearing pretty much the same gear, but like his blue and purple masked sons, his was much richer looking and in better condition. After him appeared the fourth turtle, who looked just like In but with shorter mask-tails.

Yo glanced at his mate who did so likewise. Leo and Tello eyed their parents, then the counterparts frowning. Casey wasn't sure what to think and remained silent for now, knowing it was better that the jonin handled this.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the newly arrived black-masked turtle said and placed a hand on his chest. "I am Kasahara Yang, Ambassador representing the Earth Union of Earth 3254 a member of the InterDimensional Alliance. My wife is Kasahara Yin and I believe you have already met my sons, Leonardo and Donatello."

 **End chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 01/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Yo and In's world**

"I hope you do not take offense, Ambassador Kasahara, if I wonder why you wish to meet me," Yo said, betraying no emotions. However, deep down the jonin was mildly disturbed at seeing what apparently was another version of himself.

"No offense taken Yo son of Splinter and your wonder is quite valid. I have only on recent years become interested in what is called Alternative Universes. Knowing that already in the same alliance my world is part of, there are several worlds that would be considered alternative to mine." Yang smiled slightly. "But even so, yours is the first one to contain what is called a counterpart to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Yo frowned a little but otherwise showed nothing. He was starting to agree with Tello, there was something off about this whole thing.

"Let me ask you a question first if you do not mind Yo son of Splinter. I take it you were accidentally mutated in the sewers?" Yang inquired and smiled wider when his counterpart nodded. "And this Splinter who you recognize as your father was a rat who taught you all you knew?"

"That is correct." The jonin took a moment to glance at In who looked a bit surprised at how accurately the ambassador had guessed this.

"And if I'm guessing right he did find your lovely wife as well and raised you as his children?" Yang Kasahara was right on target.

"You seem to know a lot about our origins?" Yo frowned heavier now. His counterpart chuckled slightly.

"Actually I do not, what I was describing has happened in other worlds. However, I'm starting to guess that in your case Splinter only found two turtles. In others he found four," he said, surprising everyone except his sons and wife.

"Yes Yo son of Splinter, you and I share a unique origins, well even your origins are more unique then mine. In most cases it seems, Splinter found four turtles and named them Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. However, here it seems he found you and your wife instead and you birthed these four turtles. I am guessing correct that not all of your sons are present?" Yang nodded when the other black-masked turtle confirmed that to be correct.

"But you just now said my origins were more unique than yours." Yo pondered those words. By all the looks of it, the turtle in front of him was a mutant as well.

"It's simple, I didn't mutate. Earth 3254 has two indigenous sentient species living together in relative harmony, the humans and our kind, turtles. However once we were offered membership to the alliance, we turtles shied away from the spotlight and asked that the knowledge of us to be kept as silent as possible," Yang explained. "But in the end it started to appear to become impossible, other worlds were joining and those had the mutated version of the sentient turtles. Once one of them, called earth 1984, gained full membership about three years ago and their magistrate who is a turtle became General Magistrate I decided the secrecy must end. That was about the time my interest in Alternative Universes started."

Yo's expression became thoughtful as the turtle processed this information. He still had the feeling that his counterpart wasn't telling the true purpose of his visit, but the jonin didn't want to jump to conclusion either. Yang had said his kind had used to live in relative secret and only recently allowed them selves to be known, being secretive was probably in their nature.

"So you do live in the open and all," his Leonardo suddenly blurted out. A world full of turtles and they could walk around without any fear, it sounded like a dream. Yo gave him a stern glare for this interruption but said nothing.

"Ah sorry, I was actually thinking out loud." Leo bowed; he noticed that Yang had scowled a bit but said nothing, allowing his counterpart to handle this.

"Father if I may interrupt," Leo's own double spoke up, he was grinning, finding this very amusing apparently.

"If you must." Yang's scowl eased a bit but he did glare at his blue-masked child.

"Why don't Donatello and I go for a little run with our two counterparts, so you and mother can speak with your counterparts in peace," Leonardo Kasahara suggested bowing deep. Much deeper than Yo thought was necessary.

"That actually does sound like a good idea, Leonardo." The ambassador's scowl disappeared and he nodded in approval. He returned his attention to Yo. "If you do not mind, Yo son of Splinter."

"I have no objections." The jonin nodded, Tello scowled but said nothing, Leo looked slightly embarrassed. "Mr. Jones, you go with them as well."

Soon the younger turtles had disappeared across the rooftops, accompanied by the human. Now only the white and black masked reptiles remained on the roof.

* * *

"I hope I didn't offend your father with my big mouth there. I admit this is more like something my brother Raph would do," Leo son of Yo said as the group of four turtles and one human stopped on the roof of a tall building.

"Your Raph as well? Yes father does sometimes think he has too big mouth," Leonardo Kasahara chuckled; his brother grinned but looked uneasy at Tello. The big turtle had his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"And no you probably didn't offend him. But father does hate being interrupted," the blue-masked ninja added with a light shrug.

"To answer your question." Donatello Kasahara leaned on the metal case of a ventilation shaft. "Yes we can move about in the open. Our race and the humans have co-existed for thousands of years."

"But why keeping it secret?" Tello grunted. His brother's counterpart chuckled and glanced up at the big reptile.

"Ah yes, the humans back home do have the saying 'The turtles have more in the shell than their body'. I really do not know all the details about that, I wasn't born yet when we joined the I.D.A. However, what I do know is that the Senate of the turtles was leery of all this interdimensional matter. The decision was made to let the humans handle all interdimensional contact. Then my father after inheriting his father's businesses wanted to expand and did so. He then entered politics and became so enthralled with it that he decided to heck with the secrecy and joined the interdimensional politics; he wanted us to go public. In the end he was appointed ambassador and has since then been slowly and eventually introducing us to the rest of the I.D.A," Leonardo Kasahara explained.

"So is this your regular wear? Or just for the show since you knew we would be wearing something like that?" his counterpart asked, glancing at the gear the off-worlders wore.

"Oh no, this is our training gear, we train in this. But at other times we wear clothes like humans do," the blue-masked turtle said with a chuckle. "I guess you always wear that?"

"Yeah," Leo son of Yo confirmed. He was starting to wonder if he should tell about his dream. He noticed scars on the off-world turtles, but somehow they didn't strike him as those who engaged in battles a lot.

"Your father trains you?" he asked. Leonardo Kasahara nodded.

"Father was sent to the best martial arts school in our world by our grandfather. We've always had a bit of a tradition in the family to know martial arts but grandfather didn't have time to train him personally. That's where he met mother and the Kasahara line could be continued," the blue-wearing ninja told him.

"Your grandfather, he a turtle?" Tello's frown went deeper. He and Raph had always been close to their grandfather Splinter, when little they were most often found hanging on the old rat's robe.

"No, the grandfather we knew was a human. He adopted father from adopting agency, he was unable to father any children on his own. But grandfather was always fond of the turtle population and wished that a turtle take over his businesses," Donatello answered his counterpart since the Leos were still talking with each other.

Casey Jones watched and listened not really understanding much of this talk of other dimensions and counterparts. However, he figured the turtles wanted to get to the bottom of this and didn't interrupt anything. Instead, the man decided he might as well keep a watch for anything unusual.

The human scanned the nearby rooftops for any sign of unusual movements; except for the cars on the roads, everything seemed pretty empty on the ground level. Casey sighed; the last hour of this patrol seemed to be going to end rather quietly.

* * *

 _"I have followed the younger turtles as you ordered. But I would have thought you wanted to listen to what Yo and his double were talking about?"_ The Brute sent a message to his master.

 _"I do not want to take the risk; Yo has proven quite resilient against our attacks even when alone as you well know. This Yang might just prove as skillful. But I do want you to grab one of them, get one of the younger doubles of Yo's sons,"_ The Dark One ordered.

 _"With pleasure master."_ The Brute grinned wickedly, looked like this so far boring night was going to turn interesting after all.

 _"Be careful Crimson, Donatello and Leonardo are skillful as well,"_ his master growled.

* * *

"So what can you tell me more about those Black Turtles you say you face?" Leonardo Kasahara wondered.

"Well, where to start," his counterpart sighed.

"Why tell them?" a purring deep voice addressed the group. Three of them froze but the off-worlders just blinked confused.

"Why don't I just show them." On the roof landed the Brute smiling deviously. Slowly he rose up, not surprised that Tello quickly recovered and pulled out his naginata.

"W-What… is happening." Leonardo Kasahara suddenly trembled, as did his brother.

"This is the Brute, the second in command to the Black Turtles. He can intensify your fears, try to ignore him," his counterpart instructed but wasn't sure if it would work. These two weren't trained to face the Black Turtles.

"Oh yes, the fear, it's so great," the Brute cackled already sensing that the two of the turtles had no way to shield themselves from his fear power, they just weren't trained for it.

"Casey be careful, the Brute is really quick and extremely strong." Leo son of Yo then turned his attention to the human. Fortunately, Casey seemed to be unaffected so far by the Brute's presence; it was possible the Black Turtle was focusing the brunt of his powers on the counterparts.

"And don't strike when angry, no matter how tempting it is," Tello grunted and managed to calm himself down. Then he jumped towards the Brute swinging his naginata.

The Brute dodged the attack and jumped to the side quickly. He knew he only had to get one turtle then quickly just dart off. None of them would be able to keep up with him. However, he was suddenly faced with Leonardo who came charging.

"Oh Leonardo, you know you're no match for me," Crimson laughed and punched hard, sending Yo's eldest son flying across the roof. He had already sensed that his powers were starting to penetrate the dark-purple masked turtle's mind.

 _Must. Keep. Calm,_ Leo slowly rose up again, aided by Casey. Tello had engaged the Brute again.

"You weren't kidding about fast," the man said, though he actually did know how fast and strong the Black Turtles were. However, he was rarely in a direct fight with them, so he knew Leonardo was just looking out for him.

"Casey… I've always been susceptible to the Brute's fear powers… ever since… Erica…" Leo could feel it now; his defenses were starting to break. The crimson-masked devil was not holding back his powers at all.

"Okay, Leo, you just sit this one out, mind if I borrow those?" Casey carefully let his friend slide back down to the ground and grabbed the swords. The turtle was beginning to tremble, whispering his late girlfriend's name.

Meanwhile Tello had managed to score a hit on the Brute. The Black Turtle roared in pain as one arm was cut off, but already his unnatural regeneration powers were growing a new one. However, this did delay the turtle and cost him his energy.

"Coming through," Casey Jones suddenly ran into the battle and hewed with the swords. The enemy was still distracted by the previous wounds and now had to re-grow his other arm.

"Good shot Case." Tello grinned as the man stopped beside him.

 _"This is taking too long, Yo will soon come looking for them. Fall back,"_ The Dark One growled in the Brute's mind.

 _"No! I can get them!"_ the Brute snarled and charged. He was determined to grab one of the off-worlders, who were both now crying out in fear and panic, huddled together on the rooftop.

"Gee this guy doesn't give up easily." Casey blinked and got ready with the katanas.

"That's the Brute for you." Tello spun the naginata. "If he has set his goal, he'll stop at nothing to reach it."

"Except if we… do this!" a strained voice said and suddenly Leo sailed in the air towards Crimson, he was holding his counterpart's swords. The Black Turtle hardly realized what had happened before his head was rolling on the pavement and the body fell down limp.

"Leo!" Tello ran over to his brother, he was breathing heavily and sitting on one knee.

"I'm alright… I'm alright," the turtle whispered as he tried to calm himself down. His brother and Casey helped him stand up.

"Let's get out counterparts away from here quickly…" he then suggested. "They are not doing too well."

They all looked where the off-worlders still lay curled up, whimpering and crying. They had been so unprepared for the Brute's arrival that the fear power had overwhelmed them. As the two turtles and man approached, they were startled to hear the words spoken between the sobs.

"No… no father… please don't lock me in… not there… not with the rats… please…" Leonardo Kasahara whimpered.

"That hurts… mother please… I didn't mean to… no please… please… I'll be good… I promise…" his brother Donatello wasn't saying much better things. Then the blue-masked turtle spoke something that sounded just too familiar to Leo son of Yo.

"I-I'm sorry…. I'm… to tired father…"

"Ah… dare I ask?" Casey blinked. Tello and Leo were already crouching near their respective counterpart.

"The Brute does not create fear. He intensifies already existing ones, ones that are buried deep within our subconscious and most of the time we ignore," Leonardo explained and gently put a hand on his double's shoulder. He frowned when the whimpering turtle curled up in a tighter ball, as if he feared further punishment.

"Let's get them out of here before the Brute decides to wake up again," Tello grunted and scooped up his crying counterpart. Leo gently grabbed up his own double and managed to carry him over his shoulders. They then quickly disappeared away just as the Black Turtle's body began rising to search for the missing head.

* * *

"I must say that your world is very interesting, we have always lived in the knowledge that we were the only ones of our kind… aside from our enemies," Yo said, his counterpart had been telling him and In a bit more about his world. So far, Yin had never said a word, just watched and listened.

They were interrupted when three shapes landed on the rooftop. Tello and Leo still carried their counterparts who had not stopped crying in fear and panic, pleading to their parents not to punish them. The jonin blinked at this, wondering what had happened. His sons glared at the ambassador and his wife.

"What have you two been doing to them?" Leo snapped as he carefully put his counterpart down. There the blue-masked turtle curled up again in a ball.

"They are crying bloody murder and pleading you two for mercy!" Tello snarled. He did not let his double down.

"Leonardo! Donatello!" Yo addressed them sharply. Yang and Yin had dark looks on their faces.

"My sons what is going on?" In inquired, hands on her hips.

"We were attacked by the Brute, mother." Leonardo looked at her; there was anger in his face. "They were not prepared for his intense use of his power to provoke fear. They probably caught the full force of it."

"Put my son down, now!" Yang Kasahara had put one hand on his own sword. He was eyeing Tello who sneered at him.

"Donatello, do what he says!" Yo ordered. He did not like what he was seeing or hearing but didn't want things to escalate into a fight, especially since they now knew there was a Black Turtle around.

"Father!" His large son glanced at the jonin who just narrowed his eyes.

"Donatello, put him down," In said more gently. Growling the bulky ninja in the end complied, his counterpart curled up on the ground.

"Step away from them," Yang Kasahara requested and started to approach. Leo and Tello looked at Yo who just nodded.

Very reluctantly, the two turtles backed away from their counterparts. Yin followed her husband to their whimpering sons but neither said a word. Yang pulled from his belt a calculator looking device and opened a portal.

"I am sorry our meeting had to end on such note," the ambassador said as he knelt down and gently began pulling his blue-masked son to stand up. His wife was doing the same with the purple-masked one.

"Perhaps we will meet again," Yo's double said before disappearing through along with Yin and their sons.

"Father." Leonardo started as soon as the portal began closing but the jonin raised his hand.

"We will speak in the lair. If the Brute was using his powers so intensely and now has to regenerate from the injuries you have inflicted on him, he will have no other choice but to return to his own home. We are done for the night," the black-masked turtle said and looked at his sons and smiled at them.

"I know your intensions were good my sons and you were just acting on what you felt was right. But we could not afford to start fighting over this and the concern on their faces, when seeing their sons in the state they were in, was a genuine one," Yo told them.

* * *

 **Earth 3254**

"Leonardo what happened out there?" Yang growled, glowering down at his son. They were in the locker room and the younger turtle sat on the bench.

"My apologies father… but one of those Black Turtles arrived." Leonardo Kasahara didn't even dare to look at his father, kept his eyes on the floor. "But it wasn't one of those we first met; this one had a crimson mask. I think they called him the Brute. He did something, some sort of a mental attack. We were caught completely off guard."

"Idiot!" Yang snarled and slapped his son hard on the cheek. Leo's head snapped to the side but the blue-masked ninja just closed his eyes.

"Then again, perhaps you can't be faulted." The black-wearing reptile's eyes narrowed and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I must admit I never focused too much on the mental aspect of our martial arts training."

"It is not your fault father. You trained us to be strong and we failed." Now first did Leonardo look up at him. "I will accept whatever punishment for this failure."

"No, not this time Leonardo." Yang turned around, narrowing his eyes on Donatello who sat on the other bench trying to look as small as possible. Yin had long since changed clothes and disappeared.

"I was probably too focused on our counterparts. Perhaps those Black Turtles aren't as much of a separate problem as I thought they were." The ambassador looked back his oldest son.

"They clearly know the black turtles well though. They know how to deal with them," Leonardo told him.

"Then perhaps we shall talk with them again." Yang Kasahara now smiled. "I think I better make a few phone calls."

His son just nodded, the two younger turtle watched as their father changed clothes and leave the locker room. When he was gone they both let out their breaths in relief. Donatello started to rub his forehead tiredly and Leonardo rested his head in his hands.

"That…was embarrassing," Leo growled. "We were crying like babies."

"We couldn't help it Leo. You heard what your counterpart said, that creature… it intensified our fears." Don looked at his brother gravely.

"We were whimpering and crying like god damned babies, Donatello!" his older brother snapped. "And not just in front of our counterparts, but in front of our parents as well."

"Leo, you were admitting it yourself just earlier, this was a mental attack and it caught us off guard." Donatello pointed out.

"I don't care," Leo snorted and rose up. He opened his locker and began changing. "I am going to the bar!"

"Leo, don't get too drunk. You know father doesn't like you drinking too much," the purple-masked turtle warned. His brother ignored him and was soon storming out of the room. Sighing Don began changing into his clothes as well.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

The Brute slowly entered the throne room of the Black Turtle's lair. The Dark One still sat on the throne, tapping impatiently his fingers on the arms of it. The crimson clad turtle knelt down near the hill, staring at the floor.

"Remind me again what I told you to do," the leader growled softly.

"Fall back," Crimson muttered.

"So you did hear my order," the Dark One sneered. "I take it you can explain why you didn't heed it?"

"I thought I could get them. Your son and the human were the only ones left standing. I didn't realize Leonardo would manage to regain composure again so quickly," his second in command grunted.

"He is trained to fight us! Even if he is weak against your powers, he still knows how to fight us!" Sakuma snapped. "You got careless. I'm sending the Experimentor next. At least he knows when to listen."

"He can get distracted too master." The Brute now looked up narrowing his eyes.

"You know what, you are right." The leader nodded and his eyes narrowed. "I'll go."

* * *

 **Yo and In's world**

"Father, he sounded almost exactly like in my dream, fearful, pleading to his father," Leonardo said.

"They definitely feared punishments, when we tried to calm them down they totally lost it when we touched them," Tello growled.

The family had gathered in the dojo for a meeting. Raphael, who was feeling well enough to attend, and April were filled in on the situation. The children were long since gone to bed. The woman and Casey didn't add much to the discussion, finding this counterpart business a bit confusing. Leonardo also confessed his strange dream to the rest of them.

"There were scars on them father, not battle scars, some were even old and worn like they had received them long time ago," Leo added. "Too many to have been received by accident, they never mentioned having any enemies."

"What kind of punishments did they try to plead not to be used?" Yo asked, so far he had only listened to his sons in silence as they talked.

"Well it was hard to decipher it fully, they were in panic and rambled a lot," his oldest son admitted. "But from what I could gather, my counterparts is apparently afraid of rats and he's been locked in somewhere, probably an enclosed room with rats. He's also been forced to spar when he can barely hold his weapons anymore."

"Majority of the scars on my counterpart were on the hands and arms and he tried to shield them away. He never gave anything direct but did complain about pain. My guess is he's either been beaten on the hands and arms with something or even cut," Tello told his father.

"Did any of those scars look new?" the jonin asked, he was frowning very heavily now. His two oldest sons looked at each other, both looking thoughtful as they tried to recall.

"Eh… no not really, except a sword cut on my counterpart but most of the scars looked like he had been carrying them for a while," Leonardo confessed.

"They were children when receiving those scars?" In's eyes widened up in shock. Yo reached with his hand to take one of hers, squeezing it gently. April, Casey and Raphael were stunned.

"Then perhaps it was an error on my part to… let Kasahara have his sons back…" the jonin said gravely. He looked at Tello and Leo. "I am sorry my sons, you were indeed doing the right thing. But it is too late now, we have no means to get there and even if we could there is no knowing if they now want help."

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked. He was in daze at learning all of this. Physical punishment had never been used on him or his brothers, extra chores sure, back flips in the dojo naturally, but never had Yo or In laid their hands on their children to punish them.

"Ambassador Kasahara was genuinely concerned when seeing his sons in their panicked state; I have no doubt about that. Maybe in some strange manner he does care for his sons. However, it seems that he's made it an expensive price for them to earn his love. From what your brothers have now told me, they faced serious punishments for any misdeed or unsuitable behavior. They probably learned long ago, if they wanted Yang to be a father to them, they had better behave and be loyal or face his wrath." Yo's voice got lower with each sentence.

"Father is right," Tello grunted. "Any rebellious attitude has probably been long since beaten out of them. Who knows, Leo's counterpart seemed to be a bit of a 'take charge' person himself. He probably when older helped keeping his younger brothers in line."

"Leonardo?" Yo noticed that his eldest child was very thoughtful.

"I don't know father… maybe it's just me… but I did feel a bit of a connection to my counterpart. Maybe if we would manage to meet alone, nowhere near his parents… I could talk with him, offer him our aid?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"It may not be ours to help my son, as much as I wish so myself. I hardly can imagine what these boys have gone through living with their parents, knowing that one misstep could cost them a vicious punishment. But we have no means to travel between worlds, as well we are fully engaged in our battle with the Black Turtles," Yo told him smiling sadly.

"My love, even so, I think Leonardo is right. Maybe if he were to meet his double alone, he should at least have the permission to attempt. We should let them know that they will have allies here if they need them," In spoke up, she looked on the outside calm and collected but her sons and mate suspected that the turtle woman was very upset.

"Very well. Leonardo, if that happens you have my permission to offer our hand to your counterpart and his brothers. If they want help, we will help them." The jonin nodded.

"Thank you father, mother." Leonardo bowed from his seat.

 **End chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 06/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _'Wow, where am I?' Leo son of Yo blinked. Things were in a haze, but the turtle could make out a hallway, richly decorated. In wonder the turtle walked through it, it didn't feel familiar at all._

 _A cry of a child caught his ears. The turtle frowned and followed the sound, he came to an intersection and the cries became louder. Suddenly he saw Yang stalking out of a room and dragged a young child after him. The kid cried loudly, Leo cringed; it was his counterpart as a young boy._

 _"I have told you time after time, Leonardo. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior," Yang snapped, his right hand held harshly the wrist of his son._

 _"I-I-I'm s-s-orry f-father!" Leonardo Kasahara sobbed and tried to pull free. His father only tightened the grip on him. "D-don't lock m-m-me in. Please!"_

 _Leo growled and tried to grab for his father's counterpart. However, he just went through him; the turtle was only a spectator to this event. Yang opened a closet and threw his son in harshly, ignoring the scream of fear from him. The ambassador then closed and locked it before walking away._

 _'Dammit,' Leo ran over to the closet and tried to open the door. Only to stumble right through it. Inside he saw his counterpart, probably about seven or eight years old, huddled in one corner, sobbing and pleading to be let back out._

 _'This is horrible… how can someone do something like this to his own child?'_ T _he dark-purple masked turtle crouched down, staring at his counterpart, really wanting to pick up the child and comfort him. In the end, he tried but much like before his hands just went through._

Leonardo woke up and glanced at the clock, it was still not time to get up but there was no sleep in him anymore. The turtle rose slowly up, grabbed his mask and gear and got dressed. Then he headed for the dojo, intending to either do some katas or meditate. As the ninja stepped into the entrance, he spotted Yo on the training mat, fully engaged in an exercise.

"Good morning my son," the jonin addressed him without stopping once.

"Morning father." Leonardo bowed before entering. "I… couldn't sleep anymore… I had another dream."

"Related to the one you had before?" Yo inquired.

"Yes." Leonardo started to warm up for his own katas. Then as the turtle began, he told his father what it had been about.

"Lock his own child inside a closet for misbehaving." Yo's brow sunk in a scowl. "What possible justification can he have for that?"

Leonardo didn't answer, it was clear though that the jonin was just as disturbed about the whole affair as the rest of the family. For a while, they both performed their exercises in silence. Then the younger turtle noticed that the black-masked turtle's movements started to become more intense.

"Father… are you alright?" Leo finally asked. Yo didn't answer right away, he finished is kata by stopping abruptly, both his hands palmed against each other.

"Leonardo. I don't know if you remember it. You were young and… I was still learning how to be a parent…" Yo turned around to face his son. Leonardo blinked when seeing tears form in his eyes.

"You were young and playful like all children, so full of life and innocence. However, you could also be a handful, something that applies to all children. Being a parent is a life long job, a responsibility so great that for some it may become a burden they are unable to bear." The jonin suddenly looked ashamed.

"You were two years old. You were starting to show that you did have some of your mother's temper. You could be quite willful. One day during a tantrum you threw, I…" Yo looked down. "I lost my patience. I had enough of your behavior and I threw you into a small room we used sometimes for storage. I locked you in there, ignoring it when your tantrum changed into screams of fear. Fortunately, your grandfather came and let you out; your mother slapped me and wouldn't speak with me for several days. You wouldn't approach me willingly anymore."

"Father… I…" Leonardo blinked in surprise at hearing this confession. It seems that hearing how Kasahara treated his sons had hit a real nerve in the jonin. Yo had seen now what he could have possibly become.

"I couldn't bear seeing the fear in your eyes. You froze when I entered the room. I only had to look at you and you would duck behind either your grandfather or mother in fright. I was so distraught at what I had done to you that that the Dark One almost caught me." The black-masked turtle walked over to his son. "I barely escaped his clutches, I was severely injured. I had lost my will to live; I didn't even try to crawl back to the lair. I was fortunate that your grandfather found me while scavenging. Your mother and he tried to nurse me back to health but my spirit was gone. I couldn't live on knowing my son feared me."

"But…" Leonardo frowned, it was clear his father had regained his will to live or he wouldn't be standing there. Now finally did Yo smile and gestured to his son to follow him to the office.

They entered and the jonin went to his desk turning on a lamp. He opened the top right drawer and pulled out an old worn paper. The older turtle handed the item to his son, Leo blinked when seeing the crudely drawn figure on it. He looked at his father who smiled now warmly, but there were still tears in his eyes.

"You drew this for me as I lay injured in my bed. Your mother said you needed no prodding for it. The next day you snuck in alone. I woke up with you sleeping curled up against me. You saved my life, my son," Yo told him.

Leonardo looked at the drawing; it was clearly done by someone younger than four. The figure only had a very basic shape and could be just about anyone or anything. Somehow, the black line going through the head seemed to hint at a mask. The ninja put it back on the table, then without a word walked over to his father and hugged him.

"I love you so much, my son, you and your brothers. No matter the headaches you four sometimes give me with your antics." Yo embraced his son as well.

"I love you too father," Leonardo said, feeling a tear coming in his eye as well.

* * *

 **Earth 3254**

"Ah Raphael, I'm glad you could find time on your busy schedule to come," Yang Kasahara turned away from the window in his office, in the doorway stood his third son.

Raphael Kasahara was clad in a stylish red leather jacket, underneath was black tunic with some silver kanji symbols. Additionally he wore jeans and dark red leather boots. The turtle yawned and entered the office, as the reptile approached he lazily examined the fingernails on his right hand.

"Of course father," he said once in front of the desk.

"You brothers have located a world that might or might not have potential to expand our operation in. However, it has two problems that are somewhat linked. One problem is counterparts of us that seem to have somewhat high ethical standards, the second are creatures only known as Black Turtles," Yang began and gestured to his son to sit down, Raphael did so.

"Thanks to one of those Black Turtles, our counterparts became aware that you and your brothers do not escape discipline if you don't meet expectations." The older turtle's eyes narrowed a bit, his son gulped and nodded.

"Thanks to that I wasn't able to fully determined if they will pose much trouble for us if we where to start something over there. Then again it could very well be that they might ignore us since our counterparts fight those Black Turtles." Yang sat down in his office chair; his hands clasped together and were rested on the desk.

"That's why I've called you back, Raphael. I do not want to send any of my other men over just yet since they are humans and our counterparts try to avoid contact with humans if they can. Also you and your brothers would be more 'approachable' for them, not just because you are turtles, but because of what they have learned." The ambassador smiled now a bit more deviously.

"Ah I see father, you mean the good old 'pity party'." Raphael allowed himself to grin.

"Exactly. Donatello's counterpart was all but ready to charge your mother and me and Leonardo's was not all that happy either about us. I had to put on a bit of a show so my counterpart would keep his sons in check," Yang Kasahara told his son.

"So I take it that you want me, Leo and Don to go over there and try to find more dirt on those people?" the red-wearing turtle inquired.

"Yes I do Raphael. Leonardo is already filled in on the plan and will brief you on further details, you may go," the older reptile said. His son rose up, bowed and then he left the room.

* * *

 **Yo and In's world**

"Relax your hand more my son," In instructed, she was circling on the training mat and in her hands were the woman's zai.

"Right." Raphael did what he was told. Then the turtle sprang forward and his weapons clashed with his mother's.

"Your speed is good." The turtle woman nodded but she managed to free her blades, crouch and spin-kick. Her son was sent flying to the floor.

"But it can betray you if you are not careful," she added, waiting for Raph to jump back to his feet. The younger ninja came charging, spinning his zai.

In managed to block the weapons and avoid a swift kick that followed. She quickly sidestepped chopping with her right hand. Raphael barely managed to dodge out of the way. The purple-masked ninja tried a roundhouse kick but his mother jumped over him to avoid it. Raphael was not quick enough to turn; the woman landed crouched and swept him off his legs again.

"You still let your impulsiveness guide you my son, you need to try and think ahead of your opponent, see what he will do next," In told him.

"Yeah I know," Raphael mumbled, he was still face down on the floor.

"That should suffice for now." the white-masked ninja smiled. Her son rose up and they bowed for each other to end the match.

This was not a regular training session. In had just suddenly called in all of her sons into the dojo and then started a one-on-one sparring match with each of them except Mikey. He had just been instructed to watch and learn. She started on Raphael who stumbled now back to the bench after the match with his mother.

"I guess I'm next." Tello stood up, In waited on the training mat.

"This should be interesting," Leonardo muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

Donatello bowed and so did his mother. The large turtle then started to spin his naginata and struck. In jumped, landed on the weapon, sprung off it to go over Tello and kicked at his carapace. The younger turtle was sent stumbling forward; he grunted and turned around just in time to block his mother's butterfly swords.

In knew her sons well, Raphael's main strength was speed and agility. Donatello's was his size and strength. Due to his bulk, he wasn't as easily swept down, thus the turtle woman didn't bother too much with that.

The match went on, but this time it was mostly In avoiding the naginata and scoring the occasional strike at Tello's shell. The large bulky ninja was starting to get irritated and that meant he would soon lose his patience. That was often his biggest mistake when sparring with his parents, because they had endless supply of patience.

"Too much force in the blow my son," In said and blocked the staff weapon with her swords. She quickly kicked and it was hard enough to send Tello back but not enough to throw him down.

"Have you noticed that since Tello grew it's much harder to get him down?" Raph whispered to Leonardo.

"Yeah." His oldest sibling nodded. He glanced at where Mikey sat, watching the match. It was actually good for him to see the older turtles fight, because in few years he would join them on the regular training hours.

The turtles on the bench witnessed then when In suddenly managed to pry the naginata out of Tello's hands. She quickly dropped down to the floor, spun and using both her legs swept the large turtle off his feet. He fell harshly on his carapace but couldn't stand up; his mother was already jumping and landed with one foot on the floor and the other on his plastron.

"I'm out," the bulky ninja grunted. In smiled and stepped off him, after her son had risen they bowed.

"I thought for sure I had her," Tello mumbled as he sat on the bench. Leonardo rose since now it was his turn.

"The only one here who has ever won a sparring match with either of our parents, is Leo," Raph reminded his large brother.

In had gone once more for her zai as she faced her oldest son, Leo as usual had his swords. This time the match looked a bit more even. Raphael and Donatello tended to jump right into the fray, while their oldest brother was far more on level with their parents. The turtle woman did not have it as easy this time.

Raph and Tello blinked when their brother actually managed to pry one of their mother's zai out of her hand. However, In was quick to replace that one with a butterfly sword. Leo was forced to block a strike from it and lost the other sword, the turtle woman had used her remaining sai to twist it away.

"Very good my son, but you must keep an eye on both hands of the enemy," In said. Leonardo took position with only one sword, the two ninjas clashed again.

The match was though over sooner than expected. Leo didn't seem as focused as he usually was. Before the turtle knew it, his mother had completely disarmed him and sent him crash landing with the floor. Groaning he rose up and they bowed to end it. Before In could inquire about this, Mikey sprang from the bench.

"Can I spar? Please?" he asked, the youngest had only occasionally tussled with all members of his family but never officially sparred.

"Oh you want to spar hm?" In asked smiling and put hands on her hips. Her youngest son nodded eagerly. Leonardo had already sat down on the bench rubbing his head gingerly.

"Very well then but no weapons," the turtle woman chuckled and bowed. Mikey did so as well and then took a correct battle position when unarmed.

The match was even shorter than Leonardo's. In allowed her son to go for the first strike that was a punch, but she blocked it, grabbed her son's wrist and spun him around. Then suddenly crouched and grabbed the little turtle in a tight hug.

"I think I'll show you how I defeat little ninjas," she said and started to tickle Mikey who squirmed and laughed in her arms.

"Need any help Mikey?" Leo chuckled when seeing what was happening.

"No… I… got her…." Mikey giggled but couldn't escape his mother's arms.

"Yeah, got her on the ropes, right where you want her," Raph laughed.

"I see my son needs some help here." Yo appeared suddenly behind In, smiling. Before the turtle woman could react, her mate had grabbed her arms and freed their son. Mikey fell to the floor, still giggling and wheezing.

"Oh so you think you got me, my love." In grinned and managed to get her left leg between his legs. Then the white-masked ninja swept the jonin off his feet. He was still holding her arms thus she went down with him.

Mikey was about to crawl to the safety of his brothers when Tello rose up with a growl and a mischievous glint in his eyes. The little turtle shrieked, jumped to his feet and ran off laughing; right behind him came his huge brother. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other; both shrugged and rose up from the bench. The two turtles then raced after their brothers laughing. In and Yo were still wrestling on the floor, both grinning.

A very happy family emerged from the dojo roughly an hour later. Even Yo himself looked out of breath as he and In headed for the kitchen to make some tea. Mikey was completely beat hanging over Tello's right shoulder but still half giggling. Leo and Raph stumbled to the living room area and crashed down on different chairs.

Donatello slid Mikey down to the couch and the little turtle just lay there, tired after an exciting time. Tello stretched and headed for the lair entrance, mentioning that he wanted to check on few of the perimeter alarms.

"I don't think there is a patrol tonight. How about later we grab Tello and go for a run." Leo looked at Raphael who shrugged.

"Yeah sure why not." He nodded.

"I want a drink," Mikey finally spoke and crawled off the couch. He pretended to stumble towards the kitchen, as if he was just dying from thirst and was on the last minute of his life.

* * *

"Leonardo was a bit unfocused I didn't get a chance to ask him about it though," In said as she sat down with her teacup.

"He had another dream," Yo told her, he was helping Mikey to get a glass from the cupboard. The youngest turtle had already grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"I see." In frowned a little. After filling his glass Michelangelo was allowed to take it back out to the living room.

"The thought of those counterparts trouble him," the jonin sat by the table as well with his own tea.

"I couldn't stop thinking about them myself. The thought to… do those things to your children…" In stopped and closed her eyes. Yo put a hand over hers.

"You have long since become a very good mother, my love, those old instincts have not surfaced at all. Our sons love you as any child loves its mother," he reassured her and smiled.

"And what of you?" His mate looked at him thoughtfully; she had the entire day felt something off in the jonin. However, most of her focus had been on their children, this was the first time she had a proper time to ask. Yo looked down, the smile disappeared.

"I told Leonardo what happened when he was two years old," he confessed. Now it was In who had her hands over his.

"That happened so long time ago, love," she reminded him.

"I know but it still gnaws at me that I was capable of mistreating my child like that. And now knowing of this… version of myself out there… who didn't do it just once but many times." Yo frowned and looked at the turtle woman.

"Well we have decided to offer our help if we were to meet them again," In said. "But I think we better take our minds off those counterparts. Maybe you and I should take Michelangelo to April and Casey for a visit tonight. I do not believe they had any plans, but we can call them to make sure first."

"Yes perhaps your right, I know Leonardo usually drags his brothers on a training run when I announce that there is no patrol. Hopefully that will help him take his mind off them." Yo nodded.

* * *

"So uh where are we heading this run?" Raphael asked as the three brothers leaped across the rooftops.

"I didn't really have any particular route in mind, how about a game of hide and seek, ninja style," Leonardo said when he landed; the turtle sprinted for the other end of the building.

"Sounds good to me," Tello responded, following his oldest brother, Raph came right behind him.

"Good, who wants to go first?" Leo asked. They halted for a moment on their run.

"I can," Donatello offered. His brothers nodded and quickly ran off into the darkness. Silently the big ninja counted to ten to give his siblings time to hide somewhere. Leo would probably be the hardest one to find. Raph never could resist trying to change hiding places and thus was far easier to spot when on the move.

"Ready or not here I come." he grinned once he was done and was about to run off when noticing something landing on the same rooftop.

"Need a little hand?" Donatello Kasahara inquired as the turtle rose up from his position smiling. "And considering our size difference, my hand probably is literally little."

* * *

Leonardo found an old shed on top of an apartment complex that he hid behind. The challenge with hiding from Tello was mostly how observant his younger brother was. He noticed the slightest thing that might look off.

 _But behind this shed, even if I do move I shouldn't produce any shadow or enough movement for him to spot it,_ he thought and sat down, his back resting up against the wooden structure.

He heard a thud and got alert, wondering if his large sibling was already hot on his trail. Carefully the dark-purple masked ninja glanced to his sides to see if something was maybe approaching, despite his vantage point not being too good. If this was Tello the smaller turtle couldn't risk moving and maybe making a sound. Donatello would then immediately be on top of him.

"Mind if I join you?" Leonardo Kasahara suddenly appeared, sitting down immediately beside his surprised counterpart.

"You? What are you doing here?" Leo wasn't sure what to think, his blue-masked counterpart grinned slightly.

"My brother and I never got to formally thank you for getting us away from that, what did you call him, the Brute?" the newcomer shifted his position a bit so he was completely shielded by the structure as well.

"Yes, the Brute." Leonardo son of Yo nodded slowly. "And you're welcome."

"Must be rough to fight these things constantly." his counterpart glanced at him, the grin hadn't disappeared.

"It can be hard yes. But we have to, we can't let them roam around freely and attack helpless humans for food," the dark-purple masked one claimed.

"Of course not, noble purpose I must say. But you said the Brute was the second in command, I take that means they have a leader?" Leo Kasahara inquired.

"Yes." his double shuddered. "The Dark One. He's… the worst of them all. But you didn't come here to just thank me for helping you and your brothers and drill me about the enemies of my family did you?"

"Well you can't fault me for asking, I've been in your world three times counting this one and two of those I encounter those Black Turtles of yours. The second one was kind of embarrassing though," the blue-masked ninja chuckled.

"Is it true? Did your parents physically punish you when you misbehaved?" Leonardo son of Yo asked carefully. He wasn't surprised to see the other turtle's face harden and the grin drop.

"Locked in, spanked, locked in with… ugh rats." Kasahara made a slight face. "You name it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," his counterpart muttered and glanced down.

"Sometimes when sparring, I'm too tired to continue but I'm forced to." The off-worlder shook his head.

"Do they still physically punish you and your brothers?" The purple-masked Leonardo cringed when the other one nodded.

"You don't have to put up with it. I mean… can't you get away, move. You look about my age which means you should be considered an adult at least," son of Yo inquired.

"Where would I go? My father is one of the most powerful politicians on my world; he is well respected within the alliance. Then there are my brothers of course." The blue-masked Leo frowned.

"Well… what about here? I mean we could hide you and your brothers, my family that is. We would like to help you," his counterpart said.

"Help us huh?" Leonardo Kasahara glanced at the other ninja. The grin was back.

* * *

 _Hah! Tello will never find me here,_ Raph desperately tried to hold down his giggling. The turtle was hiding near ventilation shafts. The turtle was well covered from most angles since he had crawled underneath them. All he could do now was to wait.

He hadn't been there for very long when pair of green feet appeared right in front of him. They were basic green much like him but too small to be Tello's. Blinking Raphael peeked out and was even more surprised to see the red-masked zai wielding turtle standing there, grinning down at him.

"That hiding place sucks, I could see you from the other end of the building," the stranger chuckled.

"Um and you are?" the purple-masked ninja asked and crawled out from under the shafts and rose up.

"Raphael Kasahara, I think you met my brothers briefly few days ago." The other turtle gave a slight army salute.

"Yeah we did, I wasn't there for the second time though," Raph son of Yo wasn't sure what to think.

"Neither was I, but from what I heard that was a good thing," the off-worlder said looking around. "Come on; let's hide in a more proper place. Your brother and Don weren't that far off."

"Closer than you think." Tello suddenly landed on the rooftop, right behind him was Donatello Kasahara.

"Aw man," Raphael son of Yo groaned.

"Oh that's just typical," his counterpart palmed his face but was smiling. "Couldn't you at least give me five minutes to relocate us?"

"Where is the fun in that Raph," Tello's counterpart laughed. "Now let's go and find our Leos."

"That won't be necessary." Leonardo son of Yo appeared out of the dark. Beside him was his counterpart. "I'm sorry to cut the game short but we have to talk, since three of the Kasahara brothers are here."

"You owe me a rematch then bro," the large ninja snorted but grinned.

"Of course." His older brother smiled. The six turtles gathered around on the rooftop. Tello was the only one who stood, leaning with one hand on a nearby wall. His two brothers sat down facing the three Kasaharas.

"Now, as I told your brother Leonardo, we know how your parents treat you. I've already offered him our help, the help of our family. We can hide you here in this world; I mean we do hide from the Black Turtles. I don't think your parents would be much of a problem," the dark-purple masked Leonardo explained.

"But what about Mikey? He's spoiled rotten, even though he gets punished as well. I don't think he could live hidden and in a world where he can't go out and play whenever he wants." Leo Kasahara pointed out.

"And I have a singing career, I'm already booked for the next two years," his red-masked brother said. "We are talking about abandoning our entire lives."

"Well that is your decision. However, you don't deserve to be treated like that; your parents should not beat you to get you to behave. There are other ways to let someone know that they should do better," Leonardo son of Yo said.

"It is pretty rough yeah…" Donatello Kasahara sighed and glanced at his arms. "Sometimes if mother caught me dismantling something without permission, she would… strike my arms to teach me not to do that."

"That's crazy," Tello growled. Then he noticed something, Raphael Kasahara didn't have nearly as many scars as his brothers did. For some reason the large ninja found that strange.

"Look Raph does have some attachments, so don't blame him for being a little skeptical about your offer," the blue-masked turtle said and glanced at his third youngest brother. "I have to admit that Don and I often took the brunt of the punishments he should have gotten. We've managed to shield him and Mikey from the worst."

 _Why… do I not believe him._ Donatello son of Yo's scowl changed into a frown. Once more, he found something off about this whole thing.

"We appreciate your offer to help… but in some ways our parents do love us. I mean they haven't thrown us out or anything. If they hadn't wanted children then they could have easily had our eggs destroyed…" Don said with a shrug.

"Do you believe that, or is it something you hold on to and want to be true?" the dark-purple masked Leonardo asked.

The off-worlder didn't get a chance to answer. Suddenly a large greenish-black hand grabbed Tello by the throat. He was lifted off the ground and thrown at his two brothers, sending the three turtles across the roof and to the ledge. The Kasahara brothers blinked when seeing the huge seven foot turtle standing suddenly there, with a tattered navy-blue mask and damaged gear.

"I apologize for interrupting this lovely meeting." the Dark One smiled and his gaze fixed on the still sitting turtles. "But I have to admit, I've been dying to meet you finally."

"The feeling is mutual, O Dark One." Leonardo Kasahara spoke up and smiled himself, the turtle rose up folding his arms.

 _What?_ His counterpart was just recovering from this sudden attack, Tello was still on top of him and Raph, disoriented as his head had smashed into the roof ledge.

"Excuse me?" Even the Black Turtle was surprised to hear that. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Indeed, our father figured that you and your soldiers regularly seek them and their family out," the blue-masked turtle said, gesturing to the counterparts of him and his brothers. "So we thought if we hung around long enough with them one of you was bound to appear again."

 **End chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 14/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Yo and In's world**

"Now that is a mindset I like," the Dark One chuckled. He glanced at the three sons of Yo who were stumbling back to their feet, but they had heard this exchange and the shock and surprise on their faces could hardly be described.

"Excuse me a moment." the Black Turtle suddenly sprang off, on speed faster than even the Brute had portrayed the large reptile struck all three of his enemies. They never had any chance to react as all wind was knocked out of them.

"Now about that want to meet me." The Dark One suddenly appeared right in front of Leonardo Kasahara, who was a bit startled at seeing how fast the large turtle had moved.

"Yes, my father has some interest in establishing an operation on this world, but he fears that they and their much more ethical behavior might stand in his way," the blue-masked turtle told him.

"Yes, their father Yo has well drilled them with ethics!" the Black Turtles eyed his fallen enemies, nearly spitting the words out. Only Tello was currently trying to rise up, but both Leonardo and Raphael were still trying to recover from the previous attack.

"Just a moment, have to handle my son, he's tougher than the rest of them." Again the Dark One darted off. He grabbed the bulky ninja and slammed him hard to the pavement. Tello groaned and felt like the world was free falling.

"Your son?" Leonardo Kasahara inquired surprised.

"Ah yes," the Dark One chuckled as he once more appeared in front of him. "I happen to be the real father of Donatello. I had his mother for a brief time as a servant, but Yo came and rescued her. But not before I left her with a little parting gift."

"So, he's a half Back Turtle, no wonder he's so large." Donatello Kasahara eyed his counterpart.

"He could be a full Black Turtle if he came to his senses and accepted his place beside me," the Dark One grunted and glared towards Tello.

"Dark One, my father does not wish to have two enemies on this world. He knows he would have trouble with them and their family. What we need to know, will we have trouble with you?" Leonardo Kasahara looked at the Black Turtle who looked at him in turn.

"I will let you on a little secret, Leonardo Kasahara," the Black Turtle said and smiled deviously. "Currently I do have a mission and right now am forbidden to 'conquer' as you would probably put it. Right now my job is to bring Yo down to his knees and enslave his entire family. I would be glad to ignore you and your family and whatever they have in store here, if you do not interfere with what I have in store for them."

"Done, I have full permission of my father to strike such a deal. We have human servants though," the blue-wearing turtle said.

"They will be off limits." The Black Turtle nodded. "I must admit I wasn't expecting a deal being made when I came here."

"I can't believe it either," Leonardo son of Yo cried, he was trying to rise up, so were his two brothers. "You can't possibly be serious to want to trust the Dark One!"

"Not only that, use us to get to him!" Tello growled.

"We… we were offering to help you get away from your abusive parents. What the hell is wrong with you?" Raph shouted, getting angry himself.

They were not surprised that the Dark One laughed, but were that the three Kasahara brothers did. This momentary distraction allowed all three of them to fully stand up, slowly reaching for their weapons.

"Oh man… this is so rich." Leonardo Kasahara was still giggling. The Black Turtle was already darting off to once more punch all three of the sons of Yo down. The blue-masked turtle walked closer to where they all lay now, having been disarmed by the archenemy of their family.

"All that sappy crap? You really bought it all, hook line and sinker." The off-worlder shook his head. "Yeah sure my brothers and I are disciplined, but it is to make us stronger. With each discipline, we resolve to do better. We lover our parents and they only want to make us strong and we will help them be strong as well."

"I'm really starting to like this young turtle," the Dark One chuckled; in his hand he held Tello's naginata.

"Well I'm starting to hate him!" Donatello son of Yo growled. He couldn't move, the Black Turtle was pinning him down with one foot.

"So all those confessions… were they lies? Just to make us feel sorry for you?" the dark-purple masked turtle asked scowling now.

"Well no they weren't strictly speaking lies, those things did happen, but yeah they were just to keep you entertained while we waited for the one we really wanted to talk with." Leonardo Kasahara shrugged and smiled mockingly. His brothers appeared to stand just behind him. Both of them were smirking.

"Well sons of Yo, it was fun while it lasted. But we better get going and report our successful mission to our father." The blue-masked turtle held out his hands and bowed.

The Dark One suddenly looked to his side as if he had heard something. Two chains from kusari-gamas arrived from the darkness and wrapped tightly around his throat. The large turtle was then pulled off Tello and he lost his grip on the naginata. Suddenly something quickly darted past the Black Turtle and he roared in pain as both his hands had been cut off.

The Kasahara brothers blinked in surprised when seeing In skid to halt, holding now bloodied butterfly swords. The chains got loose from the Dark One and Yo landed beside his mate already in the process of wrapping up the kusari-gamas and belting them, then he grabbed his katanas.

"Now that's more like it!" Tello jumped to his feet and grabbed up his naginata. His brothers sprang up as well and retrieved their weapons.

"My sons, you handle those…" Yo stopped himself and quickly calmed down. "Your mother and I will take the Dark One."

"With pleasure father." Leonardo narrowed his eyes on his counterpart and charged.

"Good thing about you bozos, we can attack you when angry!" Donatello son of Yo snarled and leaped for Donatello Kasahara.

"Was that part of the plan Leo?" Raphael Kasahara just about managed to pull up his blades to block the incoming weapons of his counterpart.

"Not quite. But we have accomplished what we came for," his blue-masked brother shouted as he fenced against his dark-purple masked double.

"Yes let's book!" Don cried. He was desperately blocking the naginata strikes from Tello with his Bo staff. The large bulky ninja was steamed and his blows strong and forceful. It didn't take him long to smash the smaller turtle's weapon.

"Alright guys, run!" Leonardo Kasahara managed to kick away his counterpart and darted off, he was soon joined by his brothers. The sons of Yo were hot on their heels.

"No wait! Let's help father and mother." Leonardo son of Yo skid to halt and turned around. Just at that moment, Yo in a swift movement had cut the head off the Black Turtle.

"My sons, let's disappear," the jonin ordered, the brothers didn't hesitate and followed their parents off into the dark.

* * *

 **Earth 3254**

The Kasahara brothers literally crashed into the changing room. They hadn't run through a portal, all three of them had dived landing on top of each other on the floor. The three turtles held their breaths as the portal closed, fearing that their enraged counterparts would follow.

"Phew… that was too close." Raphael rose up stroking the sweat from his brow.

"Man… my staff… look what that bloody freak did to my staff." Don was still holding his cut-in-two bo staff.

"Just be clad it was your staff, not you. He looked angry enough to tear you limb from limb," Leo commented and stood up, still breathing heavily after the mad dash.

"Oh their faces were priceless though," the red-masked turtle chuckled. He sat down on the bench to rest a little.

"They really thought we wanted help. Man what gullible morons," he then said and suddenly got a broken bo staff half hard on his head. "OW!"

"Those gullible morons were ready to kill us only few seconds after having been trashed around by that supernatural freak we were making a deal with," Don snapped.

"Calm down, Don." Leo grabbed his purple-masked brother's arm and pulled him away from their younger sibling. "Yeah sure we had to run for our lives there at the end, but we still got the job done."

Donatello grunted, ripped himself free and stalked over to his locker. He began to change clothes muttering something angrily. Leonardo shook his head but then started to shed his gear as well.

"So now what?" Raph asked and went to his locker.

"Now we wait," Yang Kasahara suddenly stood in the doorway. His three sons snapped to attention and bowed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do we wait?" his oldest son asked.

"We have stirred their nest, they will be watchful for a while now. Once things have settled down, we will make our next move. I do take it the mission was successful?" the ambassador asked, looking at the blue wearing reptile.

"Yes father. The leader of the Black Turtles himself came, we struck a deal with him, he will not interfere with us if we don't interfere with him," Leonardo reported.

"Good, good work, my sons. That will be all for now, I will see you in training tomorrow. You can rest and relax for the rest of the day," Yang smiled and bowed, his sons did as well.

* * *

 **Yo and In's world**

"ARRG!" Tello roared and punched the tunnel wall, leaving a visible crack.

"Donatello!" Yo put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Calm down."

"We bought their sob story; they used us to get in contact with the Dark One. I knew there was something wrong with them!" his large son growled, he seethed breathing heavily.

The five turtles had just arrived in the sewer tunnels. From there they were going to make their way to April and Casey's, but once the turtles were concealed from view, the largest member of the family finally exploded.

"I know how you feel Tello," Leonardo addressed his brother. "I offered my hand to him, let him tell me about all the tortures he had to go through… and it turns out it was all just to keep me distracted. Thinking he needed help, when he never really wanted it."

"Yang Kasahara has trained his sons well in the arts of lies and deceit. I am sorry this had to happen my sons, even I fell for it," Yo said and shook his head.

"I wonder though, perhaps the boys have simply willed themselves to believe this is right. That their parents do love them and it's alright to be so harshly punished…" In sighed. "But that does not chance the fact that they all deceived us."

"Yeah… even my counterpart didn't sound so bad… until um yeah…" Raphael rubbed the back of his neck.

"But father it seems we might have them as new enemies. They struck some sort of a deal with the Dark One." Leo looked at his father but before he could continue, the jonin stopped him.

"We'll talk about it once at April and Casey's. But those news are grave, we must be extra watchful from now on," Yo said frowning.

* * *

The silence in the living room was very heavy. Yo, In, April and Casey had now been told what had occurred between the sons of Yo and the Kasahara brothers. Mikey and Shadow were already asleep since it was well past their bedtime. The attention was now on the jonin who was in deep thought.

"Like the Black Turtles aren't enough, now we may have to deal with those… people again?" April broke the silence. She was clearly worried.

"At least the Black Turtles are pretty straight forward, they just want to eat humans and enslave us. But those Kasaharas, jeez, and what does Yang have planned to do here? He can't even show himself in public in this world," Raphael retorted.

"They do come from a world or so they say where humans live among them, my… Leonardo Kasahara said that they had human servants… guess they will use them." Leo shrugged; he was leaning on the wall.

"Yang Kasahara is probably powerful yes, but he is mortal like the rest of us. We will keep our eyes open, but out main fight is still with the Dark One. It is an odd comfort to know that… he must enslave us first before being allowed to go on a conquest. This means he has a master, but who?" finally Yo spoke up.

"Yeah it means at least if we can keep having the Black Turtle's focus on us, they won't have a chance to go somewhere else to create havoc," Tello mentioned nodding.

"I would never ask any of you to take that responsibility," his father said, glancing at everyone in the room. "I do not know why the Dark One must capture us first, but if that goal keeps him from enslaving other worlds. Then at least I will make sure he must still capture me first."

"So will I," Leonardo said.

"And me," In nodded.

"Got nothing better to do," Donatello grunted and cracked his knuckles.

"If it's us he wants first, well we won't make it easy for him." Raph grinned.

"We are all in this together Master Yo." April smiled at the jonin and Casey nodded.

"Then we continue doing what we have been doing. Opposing him," Yo nodded and rose up. "If you will excuse me… I need to think a bit."

The others in the room could then only watch as the black-masked turtle headed for the window and disappeared outside. In sighed and stood up herself, but she didn't follow her husband only rubbed her flat palms against each other for a moment.

"The events of the past few days have deeply disturbed him. If you do not mind, daughter, we will all rest here tonight. The whole family should be together now and try and take our minds of what has occurred," the turtle woman announced.

"Of course," April nodded.

"I'll go and get the mattresses, come on you two lazy lugs you can help." Casey stood up and nudged at both Tello and Raph who were sitting on the floor.

"I'll show you lazy lug," Donatello grunted while rising up with his little brother. The turtles then followed the man.

* * *

Yo stood on the rooftop of a high building, staring over the city. His mind was far away, thinking about the counterparts, his enemies and what had been learned just this very night. The turtle was deeply troubled that new problems had arrived, especially with the Black Turtles still around.

Again an enemy had arrived, acted friendly but then turned out not to be. That was what the Dark One had done years ago. He had pretended to be a friend, lulled Yo and In into false sense of security. Now these Kasahara brothers had used the torment they had endured from their parents, to do the same with the jonin's sons.

"I must say, Yo son of Splinter, you have surprised me," a voice addressed him. The jonin didn't turn around.

"And you Yang Kasahara," Yo said calmly, not betraying any emotion. "Have made a grave mistake."

"Oh? How so?" Yang was once more in the richer looking version of the jonin's gear. He stood several feet behind his counterpart.

"The Dark One does not strike deals just so easily, not without there being a hidden agenda to it. Yes he may leave you and your people alone, for now, but do not think it will last," Yo told him.

"Yes but I have a feeling that currently his attention is too much on you, Yo son of Splinter," the ambassador said. That finally prompted the other turtle to turn around, but he was still neutral. "My sons have told me about their encounter, seems the Dark One is determined to get you."

"We have been enemies for a long time, Yang Kasahara," the jonin said simply and gave a light shrug.

"We do not have to be enemies, Yo son of Splinter. My people will not interfere with your little war you have with him and the Black Turtles. You and your sons leave us alone and we will leave you alone." Yang shrugged himself.

"Your sons endangered mine, fooling them, only to draw out one of our enemies. The most dangerous one arrived, they were lucky the Dark One was actually willing to listen." Yo restrained himself from frowning and growling, kept the calm mannerism up.-

"I'm not here to apologize, Yo son of Splinter." The ambassador pulled out the device he used to travel dimensions. "Just wanted to warn you, don't make me your enemy. Let the Dark One be enough for you."

Yo didn't respond even though he could and had actually few in mind. He just watched as his counterpart disappeared through a portal. The turtle turned around to look over the city once more.

"But you have already made me your enemy, Yang Kasahara," his eyes narrowed. "I can not forgive that my sons were nearly handed right over to the Dark One. Whatever you have planned in this world, I will be here to put a stop to it."

"Mind if I share that sentiment, father?" this voice actually made Yo turn around, Leonardo leaned on a wall with arms folded.

"I do not mind at all, my son." The black-masked turtle stepped off the ledge and approached. "Yang Kasahara is full of pride and confidence. He is used to get things his way and does not care who he hurts in the process."

"Yeah I got that impression alright." Leo unfolded his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is on your mind my son?" Yo put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"Actually father, I was going to ask you that." The dark-purple masked turtle smiled, his father raised an eye-ridge and tilted his head a bit.

"A lot of things my son, some too hard to put in words." The jonin sighed and patted Leonardo's shoulder before letting go. He looked down and shook his head. "You, Donatello and Raphael, you were all endangered tonight. If your mother and I hadn't decided to go on our own run and happened to see what was going on… you would have been lost to us."

"But now we know the true nature of the Kasahara family, we won't be so easily fooled again," his son said.

"You are of course right, Leonardo," Yo nodded and looked at him, now he smiled in turn. "Come, let's go on a short run before heading back."

"Lead the way father," Leonardo chuckled and soon father and son disappeared swiftly across the rooftops.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Three of the Black Turtles sat crouched near one of the many openings that led to the throne room. They all watched their leader as he sat, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He had been there the entire time since returning from the world of their enemies.

"I was kind of hoping he would bring back something to eat," The Weak One muttered.

"Shut up, Asoto!" the Brute grunted, using the smallest turtle's real name. "Something happened."

"But what?" The Experimentor dared himself to peek further in.

"I'm hungry," the dark bluish green Black Turtle grunted.

"Then why don't you go and ask him why he didn't bring any food!" the crimson-masked turtle snarled, grabbed the Weak One's belt to pick him up and threw him to the hill.

"GAAAH!" the orange-masked reptile landed with a crash on the bones.

"There was Dark Slider blood in those turtles," the Dark One spoke up, calmly he glanced down where the Weak One was scrambling to his feet.

"Huh wha?" Asoto looked up, dusting bones and rotten flesh off himself.

"Those turtles, those Kasahara brothers. They were descendants of Dark Sliders; perhaps one of the many colonies that got lost ages ago. So long ago that they probably carry a new name now, but there was no doubt about it." Slowly the leader rose up from the throne and casually walked down to where the Weak One was.

"Um okay." The smaller Black Turtle blinked, he was actually helped stand up by the blue-wearing reptile.

"You are not of the Dark Sliders, cousin Asoto, but I am of that great race and so are Hamatoshi and Masakazu." The Dark One put an arm gently around his underling.

"We used to be great, an empire that spanned several worlds in multitude of dimensions. However, that were the old Dark Sliders, they didn't share the vision that I brought to them when I finally arose. That conflict cost us dearly." The leader of the Black Turtles shook his head.

"So what? You planning to invade?" the Weak One asked, the smile the bigger reptile gave sent shivers down his spine.

"In due time. Right now, my father feels I must bring our current enemies down first. But we will, one day once Yo and his family are our slaves." The Dark One let go of the other turtle and shook his fist.

"But master, wouldn't this mean more cousins? I mean we could then simply swarm Yo and his family." The Experimentor finally stepped into the throne room.

His master didn't get a chance to answer. Black smoke suddenly sprouted from the throne and rose up. Three of the Black Turtles froze in shock, the Weak One dove down to the ground whimpering and started covering himself with bones. The Experimentor dropped to his knees and stared at the floor. The Brute looked away from his position, winching.

Only the Dark One remained calm as he turned around. The smoke had formed into a huge turtle completely black in color who now sat on the throne. The newly arrived reptile smiled almost endearingly.

"I'm afraid that can't be done, not yet, my dear Masakazu," the literally black turtle chuckled.

"I've already tested the grounds and right now is not the proper time for the Black Turtles to rise again in full force. No for the time being you four must be contained on a single purpose, it's enough for you now," he continued.

"Yes I recall you telling me that father," the Dark One nodded. "But fear not, I SHALL bring Yo to his knees."

"And I SHALL believe that when I see it," the black reptile snorted, dropping the smile.

"Father if you just gave me back…" the blue-masked turtle didn't get further, his father changed into smoke that spread out, grabbing him up and pinning the leader up against the wall.

"I will give nothing back, you already have enough powers to spread around!" the head of the black reptile formed, his eyes were now hollow. "You messed up when you tried to invade Asoto's world without my leave, you nearly caused you and the rest to be wiped out. I'm teaching you a lesson son with your current mission and you better start getting what it is all about. Or you will never be again at full power!"

The Dark One was dropped and he landed on his knees, breathing heavily. His father changed back into the big black turtle sitting on the throne. Now he was scowling and the dark eyes were still hollow.

"Sakuma, you are as stubborn and hard headed as your mother was. But you better start wise up if you want to get back to what you used to be," he growled, smoke began enveloping him and soon the large reptile was gone.

Slowly the Dark One stood up. Without a word he left the throne room, ignoring his still cowering underlings. When nothing happened, the Weak One finally dared to unbury himself and look up. The Experimentor was staring after their Master and the Brute was already long gone.

"So… guess that means no food then," the bluish-green reptile grunted. The other Black Turtle in the room palmed his face groaning.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This story as I mentioned earlier introduced the second villain of the YI series, Yang Kasahara. Originally he and his family were initially created for RPG in the old Stealty Stories forum, however I liked him so much that I decided to make him a second villain the YI series. I was actually looking into creating someone who was bit more mortal as a villain for them and I actually considered introducing a version of their Shredder. Yang fit so well because he has Human servants and can use humans as a front. The story was intentionally short because I didn't think Yang would waste a lot of time on them, he sent his sons to scout the dimension and see if they could establish themselves there, not to engage in battles.

Now this story of course reveals also that there are actually actual sentient turtles out there, however I made it clear that this is a recent discovery as they have intentionally been keeping themselves secret, however Yang confirms that he's been changing that. Yes this is the same Yang Kasahara the M-Raph and D-Mike met at the reception. This story also shows that even the Dark One has a boss and there is a reason he can't just go on mad world conquest, he's tasked to bring Yo down at all costs.


End file.
